


Me enamoré de un tritón

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tras un accidente un hombre se enamora de un tritón e intenta salvarlo de una amenaza que no dará cuartel.STONYFan fic basado en la película "1,2,3... Splash" (Me enamoré de una Sirena) de 1984.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Reencuentro

Érase una vez un pequeño niño de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el mismo mar, cuyo nombre era Steve. Él se encontraba de vacaciones con sus padres en un crucero en el caribe. Su hogar estaba cientos de kilómetros costa arriba y aunque no lo añoraba, si extrañaba a su mejor amigo, quien vivía del otro lado de la calle. Le habría gustado invitarlo a ver con él el mar, las nubes y las aves que cruzaban el cielo a medida que se su barco avanzaba; tal vez, con él podría divertirse un poco, porque no había mucho con que entretenerse en el crucero. La única diversión para él era la alberca, pero sólo podía quedarse en la orilla porque no sabía nadar y no había, tampoco, muchos niños con los cuales jugar; además, como era algo enfermizo, no podía jugar por largo tiempo o en algo que lo agitara mucho. Sus padres, por el contrario, pasaban todo el día riendo, jugando en el casino del crucero o en el salón de baile; poco caso le hacían y él, muchas veces, se sentía no sólo aburrido, sino solo.

Un día, al atardecer, en la cubierta del barco, hubo un evento, con música, baile y bocadillos. De todo ello, él sólo pudo disfrutar de los últimos. Cuando sus padres se levantaron de la mesa, para bailar un poco, él decidió dar una vuelta por ahí. Se sentó al borde de la cubierta, y pasó las piernas por los espacios del barandal que protegía la borda. Desde ahí pudo ver como el sol se ocultaba tras el agua ondulante del mar, pintando sobre ésta un halo dorado. Entonces, vio algo ahí, cerca de él, casi bajo sus pies. Algo que parecía moverse tras el barco, una sombra curiosa, de un color rojizo que podía confundirse con los últimos rayos del sol. Aquello tuvo un efecto de mesmerismo en él. Cautivado, atraído, ni siquiera pensó lo que hizo. Se levantó de su asiento, pasó una pierna por entre las barandas y, luego, la otra. Luego, sin más, una vez libre, se dejó caer al agua.

El agua salda lo cubrió, lo envolvió. Pero se sintió bien, ni más ni menos. El agua estaba tibia, lo envolvió como una manta, como un abrazo. Y al abrir los ojos, vio a otro niño con él. Un bonito niño de pelo castaño, quien le sonrió y estiró sus manos hacia él. Y Steve hizo lo mismo. Sus manos se entrelazaron, y otro calorcito le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. El niño tiró un poco de él y él pataleó para acercarse. El castaño lo soltó, sólo para girar sobre su eje, una pequeña pirueta que lo hizo sonreír. Ojalá fuera cómo él, se dijo Steve. Tan bonito y ágil, con esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes, con esa cola rojiza y dorada. Así podría nadar con él a dónde éste quisiera.

Entonces, cuando el pequeño castaño estiró sus manos para tomarlo de nuevo, algo se lo impidió y lo asustó. Muchas burbujas se crearon, de pronto, entre ellos y una sombra más grande tomó en brazos a Steve y lo llevó fuera del mar. Cuando se dio cuenta que se lo llevaban, el castaño nadó hacia allá para tomar la mano que éste aún estiraba para él. Pero no lo alcanzó. Se aventuró y asomó los ojos por encima del agua. Ahí vio que el hombre entregaba a Steve a una mujer, alejándolo de él. Triste, el pequeño se sumergió de nuevo.

Muchos años pasaron, y el pequeño y enfermizo niño rubio, de ojos azules, creció para convertirse en un hombre fuerte y atractivo que se dedicaba a pintar cuadros hermosos. Pintaba de todo, desde flores, hasta cosas que sólo parecían manchas, pero lo que más amaba pintar era todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con el mar, pero sobre todo...

—¿¡Otra sirena!?

Steve dejó el pincel sobre la paleta y sonrió. Su mejor amigo, Bucky, quien era, además, su agente y quien solía hacerse cargo de la promoción y venta de sus pinturas, ladeó el rostro con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

—¿No has pensado que estás obsesionado con ellas? —le preguntó.

Steve sonrió de nuevo.

—Eso lo sé—dijo y se levantó del banco para observar a la misma distancia que su amigo, su propia obra.

—Como sea—continuó Bucky—, "Las Sirenas" de Steve Rogers son las que mejor se venden. Es curiosa la cantidad de personas que están en tus mismas condiciones.

Steve rió y se limpió un poco la pintura de los dedos en su bata de trabajo y, después, dejó la paleta de pinturas sobre una mesita.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó— Creí que nos veríamos esta tarde para celebrar tu compromiso.

—Sí, sí—dijo Bucky—. Natasha me mandó para asegurarse de que fueras y no te quedaras aquí endiosado con tus ninfas del mar. Ya sabemos que una vez que te entra una fase de "sirenomanía" no te sacamos de ella en meses.

—¡Qué exagerados! —se quejó Steve, pero no estaba molesto— Sólo me daré una ducha y estaré listo.

—Sí, bueno, te espero en la sala. ¿Te importa si te robo algo del refrigerador?

Steve negó y Bucky salió del estudio de su amigo para robarse algo de la cocina. Mientras tanto, Steve limpiaba sus herramientas de trabajo. Tal vez, su obsesión por las sirenas si era algo extremo. No había dejado de pensar en ellas desde aquel accidente que tuvo cuando niño. Por ello pintaba tantas como podía, nadando, posando en una roca, jugueteando con peces y delfines... pintaba sirenas de cabellos dorados, rojizos, castaños, ébanos; con colas iridiscentes con tonalidades rojizas, doradas, moradas, plateadas, verdes, azules; delgadas y rechonchas, de grandes ojos o durmientes; pintaba sirenas y tritones que danzaban entre corales, o que se besaban entre bancos de peces que les rodeaban como mariposas...

Apuró su tarea con los pinceles, cuando escuchó su teléfono celular sonar y vibrar contra la mesa-banco de trabajo. Se secó las manos en la bata y contestó. Se trataba de su novia, Sharon.

—¿Irás a esa fiesta? — preguntó ella.

—Es la fiesta de compromiso de mis mejores amigos, por supuesto que iré.

—Bueno, irás solo—dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Sí, pero ya no quiero. Steve, ellos llevan saliendo dos años, ¡dos! Y van a casarse. Nosotros llevamos cinco.

—Eso que...

—¿Qué importa? —Sharon bufó contra la bocina— Steve, ¿me amas?

¡Ack!

Steve tuvo una pequeña parálisis mental. No sabía cómo contestar a eso, y ese era el problema. No le salía. Debería salirle, ¿cierto? Sharon era una chica hermosa, inteligente, tenía todo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esas simples palabras no salían de su boca?

—Sharon... yo...

—Olvídalo, Steve. Esto se terminó.

—¿Qué? Espera.

—No, ya esperé demasiado.

Steve suspiró cuando la llamada se cortó y la nada le habló tras el auricular. Miró en la pantalla de su teléfono la llamada terminada y chasqueó la lengua.

Más tarde, en la fiesta de sus amigos, Steve se cansó de contestar la misma pregunta una y otra vez "¿Dónde está Sharon?" Está enferma, no pudo venir... excusas que sólo podían ocultar el hecho de que ella había terminado la relación, y no es que decir la verdad lo avergonzara, es que creía que aún podía hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas.

—Olvídalo—le dijo Natasha, su mejor amiga, sentada en las piernas de Bucky, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, mientras que al final del otro sujetaba la botella de una cerveza—. Si no le has propuesto matrimonio es por algo. Deja de poner esa cara larga.

Bucky y ella, a diferencia del resto, sabían la verdad de la ausencia. Steve suspiró de nuevo y le dio un trago a su propia botella de cerveza.

—¿Qué puede ser ese algo?

—No la amas—dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros para, después, darle un sorbo a su botella de cerveza.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

La chica miró a Bucky, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Es algo que simplemente pasa—dijo y besó a su novio con verdadera pasión.

Steve desvió la vista. Si, se dijo, ahí aplicaba eso de comer pan frente al hambriento. Y no lo decía sólo por ese beso que ya se había alargado demasiado, sino por el amor que vibraba entre ellos. Steve no conocía esa emoción. Era eso lo que quería explicarle a su amiga. Cuando Sharon le preguntaba si la amaba, la respuesta no era un sí de inmediato. No era pena o vergüenza, o algo por el estilo. La cosa era que no lo sentía, pero sí la quería. Era sólo que ni Sharon, ni ninguna otra, estaría conforme con sólo eso.

Aquello lo atormentó por las siguientes semanas. Hasta que un buen día, Bucky le dijo que tenían que hacer un viaje rápido para una exposición de sus obras en un complejo turístico en el caribe, en una zona exclusiva. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir y esas cosas no le gustaban mucho, el ambiente festivo, pero, también, deprimente de la ciudad por la próxima llegada de la Navidad, lo deprimían más de la cuenta. Pensando que cambiar de ambiente le ayudaría a mejorar su ánimo, aceptó la invitación.

Efectivamente el ambiente era cálido, alegre... pero él no se sintió mejor ni antes, ni durante la fiesta de la inauguración de la exposición. A diferencia de Bucky, quien había llevado a Natasha con él e iban a todos lados juntos, diciendo que ese era un buen lugar para pasar su luna de miel. Un poco cansado, sino es que hastiado, Steve decidió salir del complejo y caminar un poco por la playa.

La arena blanca y el mar azul eran hermosos, Steve pensó que sería buena idea pintar un poco de ese paisaje. A lo lejos, un par de niños correteaban huyendo de las olas que lamían la playa, y su interacción le trajo un recuerdo, que parecía más un sueño y sonrió.

—¡Hey, señor! —escuchó que un hombre lo llamaba—¡¿No quiere un paseo en lancha?!

Steve frunció el ceño y tuvo que poner una mano a modo de visera para poder ver al hombre contra la luz del sol de la tarde.

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa profesional en los labios—, se lo dejo barato. ¿Ve aquella isla de allá?

Steve giró hacia dónde el hombre señalaba, y vio a unos metros de distancia un montículo verde.

—Puede recorrerla y snorkelear para ver los arrecifes de coral del otro lado del muelle. ¿No le gustaría? Todo eso por un par de dólares.

Steve, de pronto, sintió un poco de emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba al mar ni por asomo. No traía la ropa adecuada para ello, pero no importaba. Aceptó la propuesta del lugareño y, minutos después, se encontró navegando hacia la isla en una pequeña lancha.

Steve iba en la proa de ésta, sentado en uno de los tablones, mirando hacia el lanchero que conducía el timón y controlaba el motor. Steve vio acercarse un barco más grande hacia ellos, aparentemente tenía la misma dirección que ellos.

—Mire eso—dijo Steve señalando.

El hombre volteó.

—Tsk—dijo—, otra vez ese señor.

—¿Qué señor?

—Dice que es científico—dijo—, pero no pertenece al Instituto de Ciencias Marinas. Viene a hacer expediciones y, a veces, se lleva especímenes sin permiso.

—¿Por qué no lo detienen?

El hombre hizo una señal con las manos que le indicó a Steve que el hombre tenía mucho dinero para pagar por sus fechorías.

—Pero eso no está bien...

Steve no pudo terminar. El barco aquel iba más rápido de lo que habían imaginado y pasó a lado de ellos haciendo olas y volcando su pequeña lancha. No habría sido gran problema si Steve hubiera aprendido a nadar y si al caer el borde de la nave, ésta no le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

El hombre de la lancha logró salir a flote y mientras lanzaba maldiciones y alzaba el puño al enorme barco que seguía su rumbo derecho a la isla, Steve se hundía lentamente en el fondo del mar.

—¡Imbéciles! —chasqueó la lengua el hombre y giró hacia su costado— ¿Verdad, señor?

Pero el señor no estaba.

—¡Ah, caray! —exclamó—¡Señor!

Se sumergió para buscarlo, pero, aunque abrió, tanto como pudo, los ojos. No lo vio.

Lo que él no sabía era que Steve había sido arrastrado por una mano salvadora hacia la isla. El muchacho despertó con la cara en la arena y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó y escupió un poco de agua salada que tenía en la boca.

—¡Argg! —se quejó y se incorporó despacio, llevándose la mano a la zona adolorida.

Genial, se dijo, cuando miró a su alrededor y se vio solo. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Sólo veía unas palmeras y vegetación a un lado y mar azul al otro. Se dio cuenta que tenía un corte en el cuero cabelludo que sangraba profusamente, pero que parecía más aparatoso de lo que en verdad era.

—¿Por qué no aprendí a nadar? —se dijo y suspiró al ver la sangre en sus dedos—Ahora, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer, se dio cuenta que no había hecho la pregunta más obvia: ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Entonces, vio un cabello castaño y un par de ojos, igualmente castaños que le observaban semi ocultos tras unas rocas en la orilla de la playa. Steve sonrió.

—¡Hola! —gritó—¡¿Tú me ayudaste?!

Los ojos castaños se ocultaron de nuevo tras las piedras, como si se hubieran asustado.

—Oye, no te vayas—pidió, Steve caminando hacia ahí.

Los ojos reaparecieron y Steve detuvo su camino. De la roca surgió el resto del cuerpo. Era un muchacho, tal vez de su edad. Estaba completamente desnudo, excepto por un medallón que pendía de su cuello y cuyo centro era una especie de piedra azul-verdosa; tenía un ligero bronceado en su piel, y su cabello ondulado bailó contra el viento tibio, que atravesó el follaje al fondo. Steve se quedó quieto, de piedra. Le pareció una visión hermosa. Era un chico sí, pero algo en él lo atraía, era difícil ignorar su mirada curiosa y brillante, las curvas suaves de su cuerpo. Lentamente, el muchacho se acercó a él. Steve lo esperó, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. El chico llegó hasta él y le sonrió. Steve correspondió sin decir ni una palabra. Y así, sin decir ni una palabra, el castaño, quien era más bajito que él, estiró los brazos, se puso de puntitas y lo besó.

Steve se sorprendió al principio, pero, después, se dejó llevar por la caricia. Le abrazó lentamente; sus dedos sintieron la piel suave y cálida, con algunos granos de arena en ella. Una sensación familiar le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando se separaron y miraron a los ojos, no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

—Yo... oye...

Balbuceó, Steve, cuando el muchacho se apartó de él y empezó a caminar hacia el mar.

—Espera... no te vayas... oye... ¡Espera!

El chico se lanzó al mar y se sumergió en él. Steve se quedó en la orilla y volvió a golpearse mentalmente. ¡¿Por qué no había aprendido a nadar?! El muchacho emergió de nuevo y se despidió con la mano. Steve suspiró tristemente y vio como aquel volvía a meterse en el agua.

Con otro suspiro, pero esta vez de frustración, también escuchó que alguien le gritaba a la distancia y giró en redondo. Y ya no vio la aleta rojiza y dorada que salió por un segundo del mar y volvió a perderse en ella.


	2. Flores

18+

En el mar de aquella playa, en aquellas profundidades, el castaño nadó contentó tras despedirse de Steve. Estaba muy alegre de poder volver a verle, sabía que era él. Nunca lo habría podido olvidar. ¿Cómo olvidar a esa persona que llevaba en la mirada al mar mismo? Había crecido mucho y era mucho más atractivo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Lo había sentido justo cuando había caído en el mar. Una corriente le había llamado, como si se tratara del sonar de una ballena.

Lo único que lamentaba era que no podría verlo más. Aun así, su corazón se sentía feliz. ¡Lo había besado! Y había sido un beso dulce. Giró sobre sí haciendo burbujas y deslizándose entre unas rocas adornadas con corales. Entonces, vio atrapado en una de ellas algo que brillaba un poco. Lo recogió y sonrió aún más. Aquello tenía la fotografía de su amor. Lo abrazó contra su pechó y besó la fotografía plastificada y protegida contra el agua. Podría quedárselo, tenerlo siempre consigo.

Nadó hasta una roca más lisa y se sentó en ella, puso sobre su cola roja y dorada el libro y observó, de nuevo, la fotografía. Debajo de ésta había símbolos que él no podía leer, pero que reconoció, y pensó, tan sólo pensó, que podía verlo de nuevo.

Con una nueva alegría en el pecho, se levantó de la roca y nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia el barco hundido. Era un poco riesgoso, porque, a veces, los humanos llegaban hasta ahí. Así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus precauciones, al dar la vuelta en un conjunto de corales, se topó de frente con un buzo. Se asustó y retrocedió, pero no fue el único, el buzó también se sobresaltó y tiró algo que llevaba entre las manos. Él no lo sabía pero se trataba de una cámara submarina, el buzo tardó en recuperarla y cuando la apunto hacia él, sólo encontró mar azul.

El tritón continuó su camino y aceleró cuando vislumbró el barco. Entró en él y tras esquivar una tortuga, encontró lo que buscaba. Había un cuarto con mapas, él conocía el mar, y la forma de las costas, pero necesitaba encontrar la más cercana al hogar de Steve. Desplegó un par antes de encontrar el que contenía símbolos que coincidían con los de la fotografía.

N-U-E-V-A-Y-O-R-K

Confirmó cada una. Y sonriendo, reconoció la costa. Sabía dónde era. Y sin esperar nada, comenzó su viaje.

En la superficie, Natasha limpió y curó la herida de Steve cuando éste estuvo de vuelta en el hotel. Había tomado una ducha y aunque se sentía un poco mejor, seguía agitándose algo en su corazón.

—Tuviste suerte de que esos marineros te encontraran—le dijo Bucky, quien estaba recostado en la cama de Steve, mientras veía como su novia terminaba de ponerle a éste, sentado en un taburete, una venda en la cabeza.

—Ni tanta—dijo Steve recordando.

Los hombres que le habían gritado en la playa eran la tripulación del barco que había volteado su lancha. Barco propiedad de un tal Dr. Víctor von Doom. A Steve el título lo tenía sin cuidado, así que cuando aquel le dijo que estaba en una zona prohibida, porque él estaba trabajando en ella y que se marchara y de que, incluso, lo tachara de espía de un tal Dr. Richards. Steve le echó en cara lo que había pasado con su lancha y que casi moría por su culpa. El hombre se rió de él por no saber nadar, pero tuvo que aceptar que ese no había sido todo el problema, era evidente la contusión que había sufrido, debido a la sangre que escurría por su sien y cuello. A regañadientes y gracias a uno de los miembros de la tripulación, mandó que alguien lo acompañara hasta la zona turística de la isla, donde podría llamar para que fueran a buscarlo. Por suerte, ahí se encontró con el lanchero, quien lo devolvió al continente.

—Bueno, ¿a quién se le ocurre irse así como así? —preguntó Bucky— Y luego, tú , que no sabes nadar.

—Ya déjalo, Buck—dijo Nat lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Ya bastante tiene con el mal trago.

—De agua salada—se burló Bucky.

Steve le aventó su toalla, pero terminó riendo con sus amigos sobre el incidente. Pero hubo otro incidente que sortear antes de poder volver a Nueva York: Steve había perdido el pasaporte en el mar. Al estar en el extranjero, había que tenido que cargar con él por todos lados; así que lo llevaba consigo cuando cayó de la lancha. Tuvo que pedir ayuda al consulado y esperar un poco. Bucky y Natasha tuvieron que irse antes, eso le permitió a Steve pasar unos días ahí a solas e ir todos los días a la playa, esperando ver al hombre castaño emerger de las olas.

Nunca pasó y volvió a Nueva York sintiéndose más deprimido que antes. Sin embargo, unos días después, recibió una llamada inesperada.

—¿Señor Rogers, Steven?

—Sí, él habla.

—Llamamos del departamento de policía de Nueva York, hay un hombre aquí que trae su pasaporte, no dice nada, y no parece entender nuestro idioma, ¿podría venir?

Una corazonada o, más bien, una seguridad le atravesó el pecho.

—¡Voy para allá! —dijo, colgó, aventó sus pinceles y salió corriendo.

Llegó ahí con premura y, seguramente habría tenido un par de infracciones, si lo hubieran visto esquivar autos de la manera en que lo había hecho en su motocicleta. Se estacionó, incluso, mal y entró a las oficinas con tal premura que espantó a la pobre secretaria que atendía la recepción. 

—¿Usted es...? —preguntó ella, al tiempo que se acercaba un policía—, ¿qué necesita?

—Me... me llamaron—dijo Steve apurado—, soy Steve Rogers...

—Ah, viene por el hombre—el policía contestó y señaló hacia unas bancas, donde varias personas estaban sentadas—, apareció desnudo en la Isla de la Libertad. Tendrá que pagar una multa por faltas a la moral, usted...

Steve giró y vio al mismo castaño de la playa, aunque esta vez tenía una enorme playera puesta encima, además de su medallón azul. En cuanto lo vio, éste se puso de pie. Él y Steve caminaron hasta encontrarse. Ignorando al policía detrás, que le preguntaba si lo conocía.

—Hola—dijo Steve cuando le tuvo cerca—, creí que no te volvería a ver.

El castaño le sonrió y, al igual que en la playa, se paró de puntillas, para abrazarle el cuello y besarle. Steve correspondió y le abrazó contra sí.

—Supongo que sí lo conoce—dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa, ante la boca abierta del oficial.

Una hora después, Steve logró salir con él del departamento de policía, por supuesto, había tenido que pagar la bendita multa y dar varias explicaciones que ni él les encontró lógica, puesto que no sabía nada, pero lo que se dice nada, de aquel hombre.

—Nos iremos en mi motocicleta, ¿sí?

Steve miró al castaño, quien volvió a sonreírle y se abrazó a su cintura. Steve le abrazó de vuelta. La situación era extraña, pero no le importaba que no entendiera ni un carajo; le gustaba, lo hacía extrañamente feliz. Le sujetó la cabeza con las manos, para hacerle voltear a verlo y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

—Ven, te ayudaré a subir—le dijo y tras hacerlo y subir también, le pidió que lo abrazara de la cintura.

El castaño hizo lo que Steve le pedía entendiendo sus gestos y estuvo feliz de abrazarle así, y apoyarse en su espalda todo el trayecto, que por lo demás le pareció muy divertido. Steve trató de manejar con mucho más cuidado y sin ir muy rápido. Así, finalmente llegaron a su departamento, estacionó y bajó para, después, ayudar al otro a bajar.

—Aquí vivo—dijo al tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia la puerta del conjunto departamental.

—Buenas tardes, señor Rogers—le saludó el portero con extrañeza al ver al hombre que le tomaba la mano y que sólo tenía una playera encima.

A Steve no se le ocurrió nada que decir, excepto corresponder al saludo y pasar como rayo por la puerta hacia los elevadores. Apretó el botón y miró al otro.

—Espero que no te moleste quedarte un tiempo conmigo... no es muy grande, pero...

El otro sólo le sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Steve adivinó de que iba, cuando el otro estiraba así los brazos era por algo, no pudo evitar el beso, pero se separaron cuando el elevador llegó y salieron de él un par de personas, quienes los miraron igual de raro que el portero.

Steve respiró profundo y tiró de la mano del castaño para que entrara al ascensor. Éste lo siguió sin problemas e, incluso, aprovechó para volver a abrazarse a él y besarlo. Steve sintió que chocaba contra el fondo del elevador.

—Ah, espe... déjame apre...—dijo tanteando con la mano los botones del elevador e intentando ver cuál era el de su piso.

Cuando al fin las puertas se cerraron, el beso cobró otra dimensión. No podía parar, le gustaban esos labios que le besan con ansia, como si hubieran contenido por mucho tiempo ese deseo, y Steve, de alguna manera, se sentía igual. Algo tenía ese hombre, algo le removía por dentro, le estremecía. Algo fuerte y enorme, algo que le hacía vibrar, que lo hacía infinitamente feliz. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un grado de excitación tal, que no dudó en oprimir el botón de paro del elevador. Éste hizo un pequeño traqueteó al detenerse.

Steve sujetó el rostro del otro y detuvo el beso, podía sentir contra su muslo la evidencia de que no era el único con deseo sexual en las venas. El otro le miró de hito en hito, con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos y ligeramente hinchados, con sus ojos enormes y brillantes.

—Dios—murmuró Steve antes de atraparle los labios una vez más y de deslizar sus manos por la playera y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Sus manos arrugaron la tela hasta que encontró de nuevo la piel suave y tibia que había tocado en la isla. Le rodeó la espalda y redondeó con sus palmas el trasero que era voluptuoso y perfecto. Le apretó las nalgas con los dedos, lo escuchó gemir contra su boca. Y perdió el control. Giró, cambió de posiciones, y lo empotró contra la pared del elevador. El castaño cerró los ojos cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones y respiró profundo de vuelta, sólo para volver a caer en la boca contraria. Los dedos de Steve separaron las nalgas del otro, y se deslizaron entre ellas buscando acceso. El castaño separó las piernas, gimió contra su boca y se dejó hacer sin objeción, y con entrega. Steve deslizó un par de dedos en su entrada y él se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, moviendo la cadera suavemente, para permitirle dilatarlo y a estimularle por dentro. Buscó el contacto exacto y Steve lo sintió estremecerse en sus brazos. Lo incorporó y le apoyó la espalada de vuelta en la pared del elevador. El castaño jadeaba y le miraba con tal suplica y deseo, que Steve no pudo ignorarlo. Le besó de nuevo, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y abría su pantalón. Su amante anónimo sonrió cuando liberó su miembro de las ropas. Compartieron una mirada cargada de lujuria y Steve lo levantó de la cintura, descubrió que no pesaba mucho, así que fue sencillo, con ayuda del apoyo que ganaba también con el elevador, penetrarlo lentamente así. Era un poco acrobático, pero su amante no sólo parecía muy elástico, sino que disfrutaba de ello. No fue difícil hacerlo, tampoco lo fue comenzar a moverse. Con los brazos bajó sus piernas y sujetándole las nalgas, lo subió y bajó, en cortos y rápidos movimientos. El castaño apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Steve y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Poco a poco, fueron resbalando, hasta que prácticamente Steve estuvo en cuclillas, con el otro sentado en él. El orgasmo los alcanzó y Steve sintió las rodillas del castaño contra sus costillas, su voz hizo eco en el pequeño compartimiento y él le abrazó contra sí con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como se descargaba su simiente dentro del otro. Se relajaron y jadeando cuando se separaron.

Steve sonrió y rió un poco, el castaño respondió a su sonrisa, le acunó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó en los labios tiernamente. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, Steve pensó que aquello pudiera pasarle, jamás. Creyó que eso del sexo en el elevador no era más que un mito urbano. Pero había pasado, y había sido más que increíble. Era, también, su primera vez con un hombre, pero, curiosamente, aquello no lo había detenido.

—Tenemos que...—dijo y tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca. Terminó por indicarle con mímica que debían separase.

Eso hicieron, Steve arregló su ropa y la enorme playera del otro. Entonces, sí, finalmente, apretó el botón de reinició del elevador. Había pocos condóminos, y como no hubo una alerta (nadie, aparentemente, había querido usar el elevador) no tuvieron problemas al llegar a su piso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve al castaño cuando dieron los pasos necesarios hacia la puerta de su departamento. El otro le acunó el rostro de nuevo y lo atrajo en otro beso—Su... supongo que sí.

Abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor curioso, descubrió que Steve tenía un pequeño acuario empotrado en una de sus paredes y fue ahí a saludar a los peces. Steve lo vio un poco extrañado, pero se dijo que era tarde para objetar nada.

Fue a su dormitorio y prestó su bata. Le ayudó a quitarse la playera y lo envolvió en ella. El castaño le sonrió en agradecimiento y olió la tela con tal vehemencia que Steve sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro.

—Yo... ah... te puedo prestar algo de ropa... aunque creo que te quedará grande— balbuceó—. Tengo que comprarte un poco... ah, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres de comer?

El otro lo miró sin entenderlo, pero se adivinaba que no le importaba. Steve sonrió también, quedándose en silencio un momento, tan sólo mirándolo. Se sentía completamente idiotizado, como si hubiera sido sumergido en alguna especie de hechizo. Pero no se trataba de eso, sentía que tenía algo con el castaño, algo que sobrepasaba su entendimiento, pero que hacía latir su corazón.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono y tuvo que contestar. El castaño miró con curiosidad mientras él respondía la llamada, que era de Bucky, preguntándole si podía ir a la galería en ese momento y prometiéndole que no tardaría mucho. Steve asintió y colgó.

—Lo siento—le dijo, y le cedió el teléfono celular que él otro pidió con las manos, de verdad le había llamado la atención—, tengo que ir a trabajar un poco... es... es...

El chico le dio vuelta a su celular en sus manos y apretó el botón de encendido, cuando la pantalla se iluminó, dio un respingo. Steve sonrió divertido y le enseñó el patrón para desbloquearlo.

—Ahora tú—le dijo.

El chico ejecutó el patrón con presteza.

—Puedes entretenerte con eso si quieres... no tardo—dijo—. También está la TV, sí, creo que eso también te distraerá...

Encendió la pantalla y el otro miró con curiosidad creciente lo que ocurría ahí.

—Me voy, ¿sí? No tardo, no te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico le miró y tiró de su ropa, Steve reaccionó sin pensarlo, y lo besó de nuevo. Le abrazó la cintura y sintió al otro rodearle el cuello.

—Me tengo que ir—repitió cuando cortó el beso—, espérame, ¿sí?

Le soltó y tras repetirle que lo esperara, salió del departamento. El hombre castaño volteó a ver la pantalla y el teléfono que tenía en las manos. Le daban tanta curiosidad que quería saber cómo funcionaban, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse por cual empezar, la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse y vio a Steve regresar.

—¿Sabes? —dijo éste caminando hacia él— El trabajo puede esperar.

A continuación, lo abrazó y besó de nuevo. Y entre un beso y otro, lo arrastró al interior de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, a varios kilómetros a la distancia, en uno de los cubículos de la Universidad, dos hombres charlaban acaloradamente.

—Víctor, es descabellado.

—Pero yo lo vi. Era un tritón, Reed.

Aquel que respondía al nombre de Reed era un hombre delgado, cuyas sienes pintaban de plateado y cuya seriedad parecía dureza. El otro, Víctor von Doom, era un hombre fuerte y atractivo, pero con un aire cínico que traslucía en su sonrisa de condescendencia.

—Estás hablando de un mito.

—Estoy hablando de la verdad.

—Víctor, tienes que parar. Has estado buscando oro en donde no y ahora... ¿qué está pasando contigo?

Víctor chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie.

—Te lo demostraré. Encontraré a ese tritón y será mi llave.

—¿Dónde? ¿El mar es inmenso? —Reed suspiró— En todo caso, no es tu área de expertice.

—Me importa un bledo.

Reed sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, sacó de su escritorio un periódico sensacionalista y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Estás actuando como ellos—le dijo—, Víctor ¿por qué no te unes a mi investigación?, eres un genio mal aprovechado.

Víctor no lo escuchó, en la primera plana estaba la noticia de un hombre que había aparecido en la Estatua de la Libertad completamente desnudo. "¿Pervertido o loco?" decía. Algunas mujeres se habían desmayado y otras habían corrido. La policía lo había atrapado de inmediato y llevado a la jefatura más cercana. No se conocían detalles del desconocido.

—Es él—dijo golpeando con el dorso de los dedos la fotografía en el periódico.

—¿Qué?

—Es el mismo rostro, ese collar... sí, ¡es él! —exclamó y se puso de pie.

—Víctor, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo Reed y lo interceptó antes de que saliera con el periódico en la mano—, ¿acaso no ves? Tiene dos piernas. ¡Piernas!

Víctor bufó y le arrebató el periódico.

—Está fuera del agua... Piernas afuera, cola de pez dentro—concluyó.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a mojar?

Víctor lo miró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Buena idea—dijo y salió.

Esa mañana Steve despertó a su amante con un beso en el cuello, que se deslizó hacia arriba, hasta morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Había ido a correr y, al volver, preparó varias cosas para desayunar, porque no sabía que podría querer su compañero. Así que picó fruta, hizo huevo revuelto, también hot cakes y compró un par donuts y jugo de naranja; y preparó un poco de café. Fue con todo eso en una charola hasta la habitación. Y cuando el otro despertó se lo llevó a la cama.

—No sé qué podrías querer, así que espero que no sea mucho.

El castaño miró aquello un poco intrigado, probó de todo un poco, y descubrió que amaba las y cosas dulces, en especial las donas y los hot cakes, y eso combinado con esa agua oscura y amarga. Señaló más de una vez las donas, como diciendole a Steve que dos no eran suficientes. Éste sólo había atinado a reír y besarle en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—Está vez, si tengo que irme—le dijo—, pero te dejaré la TV encendida, mi celular no, porque creo que lo necesitaré. Pero te dejo mi tarjeta de crédito por si necesitas algo; también algo de efectivo... ah, pero en la tarde vamos de compras, ¿sí?

Aquel le sonrió y sujetó entre sus manos el pedazo de plástico que el otro le había dado. Lo miró con curiosidad y cuando Steve se marchó, lo dejo sobre la charola. Terminó de comer y, luego, se puso la bata de Steve. Olía a él, así que le gustaba. Caminó hacia la sala y vio a las pequeñas personas de la pantalla moviéndose y hablando. Eran curiosas, así que se sentó a mirarlas un poco.

Era algo temprano, así que había un programa de revista matutino, y en uno de los comerciales reconoció algo: usaban un rectángulo con símbolos como él que le había dado Steve. Si la daba en algunos lugares, le daban otras cosas de vuelta, cosas que quería. Le pareció genial, y más cuando pasaron un anuncio de una tienda de donas, como las que él había comido esa mañana. 

Decidió que iría a esa cosa llamada centro comercial, donde todas esas cosas estaban, pero como en la pantalla la gente iba con ropa encima, pues... decidió que podía usar algo del guardarropa de Steve. Se vistió con una sudadera deportiva y unos pantalones a juego, le pareció que así se veían bien. Aunque tuvo que arremangarse las mangas y los bajos del pantalón. También se puso unos tenis a los que por suerte Steve le había dejado las agujetas amarradas, como su pie era un poco más pequeño, no tuvo problemas para ponérselos. Por último, tomó lo que le había dado Steve y salió del departamento.

Había visto como se usaba el elevador, así que no tuvo problemas con eso. Bajó y al llegar a la calle se detuvo en la acera. Vio a las personas ir y venir, algunas lo esquivaron y otras que no lo lograron lo empujaron un poco. Vio a los carros pasar por el arroyo, de varios colores y con diferente cantidad de gente en ellos.

—¡Oye! —escuchó cuando dio un paso hacia la orilla de la acera, y al mismo tiempo, le sujetaron el brazo— Eres el huésped del pintor, ¿verdad? —preguntó el portero.

El chico le miró y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Te pido un taxi? —el portero le sonrió. Como no obtuvo respuesta, más que otro gesto de incomprensión trato de hacer un poco de mímica—¿a dónde vas? Te puedo pedir un taxi, te llevara ahí.

—Donuts—dijo el otro recordando el nombre del comercial— Centro comercial.

—¡Ah, bien! —el portero estiró el brazo y un auto amarillo de se detuvo, el portero abrió la portezuela, y le indico que subiera—, llévalo al centro comercial.

El taxista asintió y arrancó. En el trayecto, el castaño observó las calles con la calma que no había podido cuando Steve lo había transportado en su motocicleta. Vio algunos adornos navideños, árboles de Navidad y coronas. Algunos Santa Clauses pidiendo dinero para los niños huérfanos, algunas botargas de muñecos de nieve y más personas, hordas de personas. Todo le parecía tan nuevo y fascinante.

—Llegamos—anunció el del taxi y le señaló con el brazo un edifico que tenía en el exterior algunas letras que pudo reconocer, en especial aquellas del comercial de las donas.

Sonriendo, abrió la puerta tras tirar un par de veces de las palancas, como había visto en un programa que hacían y salió.

—¡Hey! —lo llamó el taxista—¡Págame!

El hombre estiró el brazo, y él comprendió. Claro, lo había visto, a los hombres de los carros amarillos se les daba un par de esos papeles verdes. Saco del bolsillo del pantalón el efectivo que Steve le había dejado y apartó un par. El taxista los tomó y le agarró el brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Tu cambio—dijo y le dejó en la mano algunas monedas; después se marchó.

El chico miró las monedas y decidió guardarlas en su bolsillo. Entonces sí. El centro comercial era todo suyo.

Entró primero a la tienda de donas. Desde el mostrador pidió señalando cada una de las que quería. Se llevó una de cada una para probar, y dos de las que Steve le había llevado en la mañana porque le habían gustado mucho y quizás podría compartir con él. El de la tienda le preguntó si quería un café, claro que no lo entendió y ladeó el rostro. El chico de la tienda, tomándolo por sordo o mudo, le señaló el cartel con la ilustración de la bebida. Él entendió entonces, y asintió con una sonrisa. Con las manos el dependiente le preguntó por el tamaño del vaso, por supuesto, eligió el más grande. Entregó la tarjeta de crédito, justo como había visto en la televisión y pagó.

Después, se sentó en una banca frente a una tienda de electrónicos, mientras comía y terminaba su café, observó las imágenes que pasaban por las pantallas. Cuando se acabó el café, decidió entrar. En el interior de la tienda había aparatos como el que Steve usaba para hablar, pero esos no tenían patrón. Tony se entretuvo un rato con ellos mientras veía y escuchaba de reojo los programas de televisión que pasaban como prueba en las pantallas.

—¿Le gusta alguno? —le preguntó un encargado de la tienda cuando lo vio tan interesado en los teléfonos inteligentes.

Él le miró y le señaló el aparato.

—Se lo puedo mostrar—le dijo el hombre y comenzó a darle las especificaciones, y como el otro no decía nada se explayó tanto como quiso, al punto en el que le estaba mostrando todas las funciones.

Pronto, el castaño podía usar con corrección cada uno de los aparatos. Se divirtió ahí un rato, sin decidirse por cual le gustaba más. Al mismo tiempo, se entretenía con el parloteo de las pantallas.

Steve regresó de su junta con Bucky hacia el atardecer. Subió a su departamento con alegría y pensando en invitar a su amante a cenar, además, de que necesitaba encontrar la manera de preguntarle su nombre; no podía seguir hablándole así, sin saberlo. Les había contado a sus amigos sobre él, aunque un poco escuetamente. Lo había conocido en la isla donde se perdió, había sido quien lo había salvado y sentía una fuerte atracción por él, un cariño que no sabía describir. Pasado el estupor inicial de saber que se trataba de un chico, sus amigos mostraron no sólo respeto, sino aceptación ante la situación.

—Bueno—había dicho, Bucky—, si te gusta, te gusta.

—Sólo es así—había reafirmado, Natasha.

Aquello le dio un poco más de seguridad consigo mismo, y estaba dispuesto a todo con ese extraño que había llegado de la nada.

Salió del elevador y entró a su departamento, sólo para descubrir que su amado no estaba. Salió corriendo de vuelta al elevador y cuando vio al portero casi lo atropelló al frenar su carrera.

—¿Viste al chico que vino conmigo? —le preguntó.

—Oh, sí, le pedí un taxi.

—¿A dónde? ¿Te dijo?

—Ammh dijo que el centro comercial... algo sobre donuts.

—Gracias—dijo Steve cuando ya había tomado su respectivo taxi. Había sido más rápido que ir por su motocicleta.

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, bajó como rayo del taxi y cruzó las puertas de vidrio. Corrió escaleras arriba en busca de la tienda de donas. Al llegar, no lo vio; obviamente, se dijo, quién pasaría todo el día ahí... así que comenzó a buscar en cada una de las tiendas. Cuando lo vio en la tienda de electrónicos, sintió mucho alivio.

—Hey, me espantaste—le dijo al detenerse a su lado.

El otro levantó la vista y le sonrió al notar que era él.

—¿Lo conoce? —le dijo el dependiente— ha estado aquí toda la tarde jugando con los celulares y tablets.

—Lo siento, él no es de aquí y, bueno...

—Lo que pasa es que nos ignora.

—Como le digo, no es de aquí, no habla nuestro idioma.

—Steve, compré donas—escuchó detrás de él y giró en redondo.

El castaño le sonrió y le mostró la bolsa.

—Pues yo no tendré doctorado—dijo el dependiente—, ¿pero eso no es nuestro idioma?

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue un suspiro de incomprensión. Le hizo una seña al dependiente para que espera y se acercó al otro.

—¿Cómo es que...? Pensé que no hablabas inglés.

—La televisión es muy educativa—dijo el otro y señaló las pantallas y, después, la Tablet que tenía en las manos—y también estas cosas, aprendí mientras las usaba.

—¿Sólo con eso?

—Sí.

—Vaya, eres muy inteligente.

El otro asintió.

—En el lugar del cual provengo, soy considerado un genio—dijo el otro con tal modestia que el dependiente hizo un gesto.

—Estoy seguro—Steve, en cambio, sonrió—. Entonces, ahora... puedes decirme cómo te llamas.

—Oh, no, no puedo. No lo podrías pronunciar.

—Puedo intentarlo.

El castaño sonrió y, luego, hizo un extraño sonido parecido al de un delfín, fue tan agudo que los vidrios de las vitrinas a su alrededor se rompieron, para suerte de Steve, no así los aparatos dentro.

—Upps—dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Tienes mi tarjeta? —preguntó Steve apenado.

—Sí—el otro le tendió el plástico—. Steve, quiero esta—dijo señalando la Tablet.

¡Qué remedio!, se dijo Steve, esperaba que Bucky pudiera vender sus próximos cuadros muy bien o quedaría en la ruina.

Salieron de la tienda y aprovecharon para ir a otras tiendas.

Mientras caminaban con un helado en la mano, Steve se dispuso a encontrar un nombre para su acompañante.

—Tenías razón sobre tu nombre.

—Te lo dije.

—Pero necesito nombrarte de alguna manera. Te daré un nombre que pueda pronunciar, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Te diré algunos y tú me dirás cuando te guste uno.

—Bien.

—Veamos... George, John, Martin, David...

El otro negó y arrugó la nariz. No, ninguno le gustaba. Entonces, encontró algo que le gustaba y se detuvo.

—Flores—dijo—, me gustan las flores.

Steve se detuvo con él y ambos entraron a la tienda.

—Estás son bonitas—dijo el castaño deteniéndose frente a unas lilas y, luego, señalaba unas gerberas, hasta pararse frente a unas rosas—, estás huelen rico—sentenció.

Steve sonrió. Flores, pensó, flores...

—Anthos—dijo y el otro volteó a verlo.

—¿Así se llaman?

Steve negó.

—No, así se les dice a las flores en griego. Anthos... Anthony, ¿te gusta?

El otro le miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me gusta.

—Que sea tu nombre.

Anthony sonrió.

—¡Sí! An-thony—repitió.

—Tony, con cariño.

Tony asintió.

Steve se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño y ondulado de este. Luego, le besó suavemente en la sien, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Te gusta alguna? —le preguntó después, sin apartar su mirada de él, de todas las flores que ahí había, la única que le gustaba era la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Estás—dijo Tony tomando entre sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas.

Steve se las obsequió y Tony caminó presumiéndolas, cuando echaron a caminar por la calle, una vez que el centro comercial, prácticamente, los echó. Llevaban, no sólo donas, flores y una Tablet, también varias bolsas con ropa para Tony. Steve estaba seguro de que había llegado al tope de su tarjeta. Pero era su culpa por dársela así sin más. Bueno, al ver a Tony tan contento caminando por las calles iluminadas de Nueva York, no se arrepentía.

—Wow, me gustan estás cosas—dijo Tony señalando el semáforo que mostraba a un pequeño muñequito corriendo, porque era el momento de pasar de los peatones—. Quiero uno, quiero saber cómo funciona.

—Sí, un semáforo, supongo que en internet hay... ¡Tony!

Tony se las había arreglado para subir al semáforo con las flores bajo el brazo. Quería ver a las luces funcionar de cerca.

—Steve, ¿puedes comprar uno para que lo estudie?

—Ah... no, yo... deben ser muy caros. Vamos, Tony baja de ahí, te puedes caer.

Tony ladeó el rostro y se deslizó por el tubo del semáforo hasta el piso, revisó que sus flores estaban bien y siguió su camino seguido de Steve.

—Me gusta aquí—dijo Tony—, hay muchas luces. Aunque hace frío.

—Es invierno, pronto será Navidad.

—De donde yo vengo no hace frío—canturreó, Tony, orgulloso.

Steve sonrió y lo alcanzó justo a tiempo de que cruzara una calle con el semáforo en verde para los autos. Aprovechó para tómarle de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Estás frío—le dijo Tony.

—Y tú tibio—dijo Steve levantando las manos entrelazadas y dejando un beso en el dorso de la de Tony.

Éste último le sonrió.

—Hablando de eso—continuó Steve—, ¿de dónde vienes?

Tony desvió la vista, fingió no haberlo escuchado y tiró de Steve.

—Oye, ¿cómo funciona esto? —le preguntó sobre una máquina de refrescos.

Steve frunció el ceño y le explicó, más o menos, cómo. Sin embargo, pensó, eso era algo que, si Tony no le quería decir, esperaría a que lo hiciera. Se dijo que tenía tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo. Y regresó a casa después de esa cita sintiéndose muy feliz y tranquilo.

Esa noche cuando Steve se quedó dormido, Tony se deslizó de sus brazos y de la cama despacio, despacio. Con todo el silencio que pudo entró en el baño y abrió la llave de la bañera. De la cocina tomó un bote de sal de mar. Vertió un tanto de sal en el agua y la revolvió para que se incorporara. Después, cuando estuvo llena, cerró la llave y se metió en ella. Vio como sus pies se convertían poco a poco en una aleta y la separación de sus piernas se perdía.

Sonrió y se sumergió en el agua. Ese era su secreto, y no quería que Steve lo supiera.

Pero éste, al echarlo en falta entre sus brazos, despertó.

—¿Tony?—llamó suave al incorporarse de la cama. Se dio cuenta que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida y bajó de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño tallándose los ojos—¿Tony? ¿Tony estás aquí?—tocó la puerta y, luego, intentó girar el pomo, pero tenía puesto el seguro.

Tony emergió del agua y miró asustado hacia la puerta.

—Tony...

—A... aquí estoy—dijo levantando la voz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... me estoy bañando.

Steve frunció el ceño, le parecía raro a esa hora, de hecho, había pensado que Tony había tomado una ducha por la mañana cuando él se había ido. Pero, bah, eso no era importante. Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso suena bien...—dijo con una media sonrisa—. Bañémonos juntos.

Tony sacudió la cabeza presa del pánico.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Según Wikipedia uno de los significados de Anthony es "el que merece flores", el otro en latin... no lo recuerdo, pero es igual de bueno jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Luna

—¿Me abres? —preguntó Steve del otro lado de la puerta.

Tony se apoyó en la bañera y con los brazos se impulsó hacia arriba.

—No, no, espera.

—¿Tony?

Tony resbaló por el borde de la bañera y cayó al piso aparatosamente.

—Auch.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, espera— Tony se incorporó y se sentó en la alfombra. Tomó la toalla que colgaba del toallero y comenzó a secar su cola de pez—rápido, rápido—murmuró.

—Tony, ¿te caíste? Déjame pasar—Steve estaba apoyado en la puerta cuando escuchó que Tony encendía la secadora—,¿qué está pasando?

Tony se las había arreglado para arrastrarse un poco y conectar la secadora, que estaba en uno de los cajones del tocador. Con ella apuró el proceso de secado.

—Vamos, vamos—murmuró y, luego, en voz alta— Espera, Steve, ya casi término.

—Pero... Tony... si no me abres...—la frase se quedó a medias. La puerta se abrió y vio a Tony envuelto en una toalla—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, me dio pena.

Steve frunció el ceño y dio un respingo.

—¿Pena? —sonrió— Pero si ya te he visto y hemos...

—¡Me dio Pena! —repitió Tony y pasó a su lado con la toalla a su alrededor directo a la habitación.

Steve le miró extrañado, pero como no quería que Tony le cerrara la puerta de la habitación, corrió en pos de él.

—Tony—le dijo, cuando lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo—, lo siento. Comprendo, no siempre se está de ánimo. Perdóname.

Tony giró sobre sus talones y lo miró, había un rastro de lágrimas y Steve se asustó.

—Lo siento—pidió—, no quería hacerte llorar. Soy un idio...

Tony dejó caer la toalla y se abrazó a su torso, Steve sólo usaba pantalón pijama, así que sintió la humedad en el cabello y torso de Tony.

—Yo lo siento—dijo éste último y levantó el rostro hacia él.

Steve no dijo nada más, se besaron y así retrocedieron hasta la cama. Tony trepó a ella y separó las piernas dándole espacio a Steve entre ellas. Éste le miró interrogante.

—No tienes que...

—No lo hago, me gusta, es sólo que en la ducha es un poco... resbaloso.

Steve sonrió, bueno, en eso tenía razón. Asintió y deslizó el pantalón hasta el suelo. Tony rió cuando lo abrazó contra el colchón.

—Perdona, si te asusté—le dijo después.

—Está bien—dijo Steve—, tenemos tiempo para poner antiderrapante en el baño.

Tony volvió a reír, pero hubo algo de zozobra en su risa.

—No será posible.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Steve, al tiempo que repartía besos en el rostro y cuello de Tony.

—Sólo tengo cinco días... cuatro.

Steve frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo mientras dura la luna llena—le dijo Tony y pasó sus dedos por el pelo rubio de Steve; le gustaba porque era liso y suave al tacto.

—No entiendo—dijo éste— ¿Por qué no te quedas incluso después de eso?

—Si lo hago, no podré volver.

—¿A dónde?

—No preguntes—pidió Tony y le sonrió coquetamente—, y bésame, por favor.

Ante el pedido, Steve no pudo negarse. Le besó en los labios, lenta y concienzudamente. Se dio el tiempo para saborear la boca de Tony y también para recorrerle con calma cada centímetro de piel. Esta vez estaba más que preparado, había comprado lubricante y preservativos, aunque fuera un poco "tarde" para ello. Se tomó su tiempo para dilatar y preparar a Tony. Éste cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de placer que le provocaban estremecimientos continuos. Cuando finalmente Steve lo penetró gimió y arqueó la espalda. Murmuró su nombre y ante la primera embestida se agitó invadido por la maravillosa sensación próxima del orgasmo. Llegar tan rápido y a la vez con tanto placer era indescriptible. Se aferró a los brazos de Steve y buscó su beso, para el siguiente vaivén. Logró calmarse y prologar un poco más el momento, para encontrar el final junto con él. Y cuando sus labios encontraron la dulzura del momento después del orgasmo, Tony murmuró por más, más y más. Esa noche, no durmieron, Tony vio el amanecer mientras cabalgaba sobre el regazo de Steve, el sol le rayó la piel y Steve se maravilló con lo veía.

—Quiero pintarte—le dijo cuando ambos descansaron abrazados, por un momento, antes de animarse a dejar la cama.

—¿Pintarme? —Tony le miró intrigado.

Steve le sonrió y se incorporó.

—Ven, te voy a mostrar—le dijo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Le llevó hasta su estudio, Tony no había entrado ahí, porque sólo había recorrido las puertas abiertas. El lugar era una habitación con mucha luz natural, en la que Steve tenía pinturas y caballetes, lienzos y pinceles. En un rincón, también, tenía apilados varios cuadros. Tony encontró aquello muy divertido.

—Cuando era niño—dijo Steve, al tiempo que hurgaba entre sus propias obras—. Tuve un accidente, me caí de un barco.

Tony asintió.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Steve.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo eran las palabras? —apuró Tony— Lo entiendo... eso, eso quise decir.

Steve frunció el ceño un poco extrañado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, comprendía que, a pesar de su capacidad acelerada de aprender, Tony aun no conociera algunas palabras para expresarse.

—Bueno, mientras estaba ahí—Steve tiró de algunos lienzos y se los mostró— pensé haber visto...

Tony vio la pintura de unas sirenas jugueteando en el agua, vio otra de un tritón nadando entre los arrecifes de coral. Eran muy bonitas y sonrió al verlas.

—Desde entonces, no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza—explicó Steve—. Sin embargo, desde que estás aquí, lo único que quiero pintar, es a ti.

Tony despegó la vista de la pintura que le parecía muy familiar y le miró con una mezcla de ternura, amor y tristeza... tal vez... culpa.

—¿Qué sabes de ellas?

—Lo básico—dijo Steve—, lo que está en los libros de mitos. Pero él era tan real...

Tony aguantó la respiración.

—Steve...

—¿Puedo pintarte?

Tony asintió. Steve sonrió.

—Bien—dijo—, sube ahí, a ese taburete.

—Pero no me he vestido.

—Mejor.

Tony echó a reír.

Mientras Steve encontraba la pose perfecta para Tony, bajo su departamento se detuvo un auto descapotable. Víctor von Doom se quitó los lentes oscuros y releyó la nota que había tomado en la jefatura de policía. Según los policías presentes, un tal Steve Rogers había ido por el hombre que había aparecido desnudo frente a la Estatua de la Libertad. Y ese era su objetivo, su presa. Lo atraparía, y según sus pesquisas, Steve Rogers vivía ahí en ese conjunto de departamentos. El por qué ese hombre era de confianza del tritón era un misterio para él. Tampoco le importaba. Comprobó la dirección y bajó del auto.

—Buscó a Steve Rogers—dijo al portero nada más cruzar la puerta.

—Lo llamo—dijo el portero—¿Usted es...?

—No, no lo llame... lo, lo esperaré afuera.

—Puede tardar, tiene un huésped—dijo y le guiñó un ojo—, si es que me entiende.

Víctor suspiró exasperado, pensando que aquel hombre era un vulgar, se puso los lentes oscuros de nuevo y salió del vestíbulo con cara de asco. Subió de nuevo en su auto y activó el toldo de su auto, no iba a esperar a que salieran, con el riesgo de contraer un resfriado si caía una nevada en ese momento.

Arriba, Tony sonrió al ver a Steve dibujarle con tanta seriedad. Había visto una escena parecida en una película.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —dijo— ¿Estás avergonzando, Stevie?

Steve le miró y rió divertido, pero Tony reconoció el rojo en sus orejas. Era curioso, habían hecho el amor apenas unas horas atrás y Steve había hecho más que mirarlo desnudo. Ahora, sentía pena... bueno, ahora Steve podía creerle su mentira del baño.

El esbozo estaba terminado y Steve iba a comenzar a mezclar sus pinturas cuando Tony se deslizó fuera del taburete y caminó hacia él.

Steve le miró de reojo.

—Tony, ¿qué...?

—¿Y si me pintas la piel?

—Ah...

—Una flor aquí—pidió Tony poniendo su mano en su pecho—; una rosa, ¿puedes?

—Sí, puedo.

Tony sonrió y sin que Steve pudiera evitarlo, subió al banco de trabajo de éste, se sentó en él y separó las piernas para apresar entre ellas la cintura de Steve, quien estaba de pie frente a ella.

—Quiero ver...

Steve tragó saliva. Su excitación volvió, de verdad que parecía una especie de animal en celo, no podía ver a Tony desnudo frente a él sin tener pensamientos pecaminosos en la mente e imaginar cómo hacérselo a continuación. Tony pensaba que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, sólo tenía cuatro días y uno de ellos estaba en curso.

—¿Steve?

—Sí, sí—dijo éste y se desconectó de su trance, Tony sonrió y él se apresuró a tomar los colores que tenía a su alcance, rojo por supuesto y dorado para los tallos porque después de todo no era una pintura realista.

Con cuidado delineó varias flores con el pincel en el pecho de Tony, luego las hojas, tallos y espinas doradas. Cuando terminó dejó el pincel sobre la mesa. Ton y volteó hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó, pero le basto girar hacia su costado para encontrar un espejo que las modelos, los que a veces contraban a Steve para retratos usaban para arreglarse la ropa o el maquillaje— ¡Es hermoso! —Dijo después, con alegría.

Vio en el reflejo del espejo como Steve soltaba el pincel, como le sujetaba la cadera y lo acercaba a él, como su rostro se perdía en su cuello. El beso le erizó la piel.

—¿Steve?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un beso más. Luego, fue recostado sobre la mesa. Sintió como Steve le apoyaba los pies en ella y separaba sus muslos. Luego, sintió a su lengua contra su propio miembro. Cerró los ojos invadido por la sensación, aquel musculo húmedo le recorría y lo electrizaba; luego, le sintió hacer círculos en su glande, detenerse en la hendidura, buscar en ella el perlado de su presemen. Y, finalmente, el abrazo total de sus labios. El movimiento que alternaba succiones y lametazos, junto con el movimiento ascendente y descendente que lo engullía.

Tony enterró sus dedos entre el cabello de Steve y movió la cadera buscando el contacto. Suspiró y gimió con fuerza cuando se corrió. Steve guardó su simiente en su boca y, luego, la derramó en sus dedos. Entonces, mientras Tony aún convulsionaba de placer, deslizó sus dedos entre sus nalgas. Los músculos de Tony estaban suaves, se dilataban con rapidez debido a la actividad anterior. Cuando sacó sus dedos, Tony sintió que tiraba de nuevo de él, sus pies perdieron su apoyo, sus muslos fueron separados un poco más y lo siguiente que sintió fue el pene de Steve abriéndose paso suave y fácilmente en su interior. Se sentía tan bien, caliente y duro, le colmaba por completo. Cuando lo tuvo por completo lloró, boqueó por aire y sintió todo su cuerpo caliente. Afuera, efectivamente, comenzó a nevar, pero ellos no podían sentir frío. Steve comenzó a penetrarlo una y otra vez aumentando la intensidad de cada estocada, observando la reacción de su pareja. Cada vez que Tony gemía o tenía un temblor involuntario retrocedía un poco, sólo para prolongarlo. Pero en algún punto, no pudo hacerlo, ya no pudo detenerse, porque él también estaba al borde. Se derramó en su interior y no pudo evitar dejarse caer un poco sobre él en busca de su beso. Su piel húmeda por el sudor, se llevó parte de la pintura y ambos compartieron un poco de esas rosas.

Tony rió y tocó con los dedos la pintura transferida en el pecho de Steve.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —preguntó.

—No es pintura para piel—le dijo Steve—, es mejor quitársela, puesto que no la deja respirar. Ven, vamos a ducharnos.

—¡NO! —dijo Tony.

—¿No? —Steve le miró con amabilidad—, pero, Tony, estamos sudados... más que eso diría yo... es mejor que...

—Tú primero, luego yo.

—¿Te da pena?

—Sí.

—Pero...

—Tú primero.

—Está bien—cedió Steve y salió de él poco a poco.

Cuando ayudó a Tony a bajar del banco le acunó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó en los labios con suavidad y ternura.

—Te amo, Tony—le dijo.

—Y yo a ti, Steve—contestó éste, aunque Steve no esperaba respuesta.

Había sido fácil, se dijo, esas palabras que antes se le negaron, habían salido con tanta facilidad que era apabullante. Sonrió como un idiota y volvió a besar a Tony.

—Iré a ducharme.

Tony asintió y le sonrió.

Unas horas después, limpios y vestidos arropadamente, la pareja salió del complejo departamental. Steve rodeaba los hombros de Tony, mientras caminaban y éste pasaba el brazo por su cintura, de esa manera caminaban abrazados. Mientras la nieve caía suavemente contra sus chamarras.

Víctor von Doom los vio y salió de su auto. Los siguió por la calle hacia Central Park, y mientras lo seguía pensaba como llevar a cabo su plan, como demostrar que los sirénidos existían y que uno de ellos caminaba entre ellos en día invernal como ese.

Steve y Tony fueron a la pista de patinaje. Steve le enseñó a Tony como patinar sobre la superficie helada y éste aprendió tan rápido como siempre. Pronto estaba haciendo pequeños giros y tomado de la mano de Steve podía ir tan rápido como quisiera.

—Esto es muy divertido—dijo al hacer un giro frente a Steve, quien lo miraba contento y orgulloso—, ¿esto le pasa al agua cuando se congela?

Steve asintió, le tomó de las manos y le dio una vuelta como si se tratara de un baile, y así mismo lo atrapó contra su cuerpo, le abrazó de vuelta contra sí. Tony rió de nuevo y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Steve.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó Steve.

Tony asintió vehementemente.

—A mí también —continuó Steve—. Siempre quise enamorarme y que fuera para siempre. Vivir así todas las estaciones del año.

Tony cerró los ojos muy fuerte, sentía culpa y pena. Se apartó de Steve suavemente.

—Eso lo harás algún día, estoy seguro—dijo y patinó hacia la zona descanso.

Steve le siguió y se sentó a su lado en las bancas.

—Lo siento, Tony, creo que no fui muy claro.

Tony le miró, ladeando el rostro.

—Lo que quiero decir—dijo Steve y tomó aire— es que quiero casarme contigo. Tony, cásate conmigo. Quédate conmigo siempre.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y unas fuertes ganas de llorar lo atacaron.

—Steve... No—respondió.

Aquella respuesta fue como un golpe, Steve tardó un segundo en dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—¿Así nada más? —preguntó— ¿Ni siquiera un "lo voy a pensar"?

Tony respiró profundo.

—No puedo, tengo que volver.

—Iré contigo.

—¡No puedes!

—Tony...

—Steve, sólo tengo cinco días—Tony volteó a ver al cielo y encontró rápidamente a la luna—. Menos ahora... sólo quiero estar contigo este tiempo con el que cuento. Quiero que valga cada segundo, quiero vivirlo con tal intensidad que los recuerdos siempre estén conmigo y contigo.

Steve frunció el ceño y desvió la vista. Tony tragó saliva e hizo por sonreír.

—Ven—dijo poniéndose de pie—, vamos a patinar un poco más. Es divertido—Tiró de las manos de Steve y consiguió que se pusiera de pie.

Steve lo siguió de mala gana a la pista.

—¿Vamos a comer hamburguesas después? —dijo Tony— ¿Recuerdas la que compraste ayer en la noche? Me gustaron. Que sean con queso.

—Como quieras—dijo Steve con seriedad.

—¿Y puede ser con una malteada?

—Lo que digas—Steve ni siquiera lo miró.

Tony se sintió inquieto. Pasó por enfrente de él e hizo, de nuevo, la pirueta que había hecho antes y que lo había hecho reír, pero no consiguió ni una sonrisa pequeña.

—Steve... ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, no importa—Steve dio media vuelta y patinó un poco alejándose de Tony.

Entonces, la inquietud se transformó en angustia. Tony lo alcanzó y lo rebasó.

—Si quieres podemos ir por un helado—le dijo—, te gustan, ¿verdad?

—Sí—contestó secamente el otro y Tony no pudo más.

—Steve—se detuvo frente a él y lo hizo parar—, no te enojes, entiende, por favor.

—Entiendo—dijo Steve—, me amas y te amo, pero eso no importa porque vas a irte y no importa lo que diga o haga, lo harás sólo.

Tony sintió las lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

—Algo me ocultas—le dijo Steve—. ¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Sólo soy un desahogo para ti?

—¡NO!

—¡Entonces, ¿qué?! —Steve frunció el ceño, estaba realmente molesto y era palpable.

Tony se mordió con más fuerza el labio inferior, el cual tembló ante el inminente llanto.

—¡No puedo decírtelo! —dijo—¡No puedo!

Sin más, se deslizó fuera de la pista con rapidez. Se quitó los patines y se puso sus zapatos como un rayo y hecho a correr. Steve, primero, molesto, dudó en seguirlo, pero se conocía, no podía dejarlo irse así. Por ello, salió de la pista también, en pos de Tony, pero cuando llegó a la orilla de la pista, él ya se había puesto los tenis y corría calle arriba. Steve quiso alcanzarlo, pero un hombre lo interceptó.

—Los patines, señor—le dijo y Steve tuvo que retroceder para quitárselos.

Tony corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No podía soportar la idea de que Steve estuviera enojado con él. Atravesó los senderos del parque y, entonces, un hombre lo cortó el camino.

—Hola, señor tritón—le dijo éste—, ¿estás sólo?

Tony sintió más pánico que antes. El hombre le había dicho tritón.

—¿No me recuerdas? —dijo el hombre acercándose a él, dando un paso, cada vez que Tony retrocedía uno— Nos vimos en el mar. Estoy seguro de que eres tú. Recuerdo tu medallón.

Tony se llevó la mano al pecho, tenía ahí un collar debajo de su chamarra de invierno, siempre se la quitaba en casa de Steve, pero cuando salía. se la ponía, estaba hecha de una piedra preciosa del mar verde-azulina muy difícil de encontrar y que sólo los de su estirpe portaban.

—No... no sé de qué habla.

Víctor sonrió de tal manera que Tony sintió escalofríos.

—Es hora de volver al mar, ¿no cree? —le dijo.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Si lo mojo, entonces, se convertirá en lo que es, ¿cierto?

Tony sintió, entonces, que resbalaba. Había llegado, sin darse cuenta mientras retrocedía, a una zona de agua congelada, sólo que ahí no había nadie patinando.

—Estuve esperando, viéndolo de lejos, esperando que dejara a su compañía.

Tony resbaló de nuevo y tuvo que encontrar el equilibrio para mantenerse en pie.

—Señor tritón, está en hielo delgado—dijo Víctor.

Tony no sabía que significaba eso, pero lo intuyó. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Víctor lo empujó un poco más hacia el centro del agua congelada y retrocedió rápidamente a la orilla. Tony pisó el hielo, escuchó el crujido de éste y, luego, sintió como éste se partía debajo de él.

—Muéstrese, señor tritón—dijo Víctor sonriente, alegre, victorioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ahí vamos, ya me faltan menos jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Herida

Steve logró calzarse los zapatos y siguió las huellas de Tony a través de la nieve, se dirigía a una zona un poco despoblada de parque a esa hora, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Le vio de pie por un segundo y, luego, correr y caer de bruces sobre la nieve.

Tony decidió dar un paso hacia la orilla del lago, afortunadamente, para él, pero no para von Doom el hielo no era tan delgado y le dio tiempo para intentar alcanzar la orilla a su costado, un poco más cercana y cuyo hielo era más grueso. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Steve llamándole, aún estaba en peligro, puesto que sus piernas seguían en sobre la delgada superficie de agua congelada. Levantó el rostro hacia él y lo siguiente que sintió fue las manos de éste levantándolo por debajo de las axilas. Las puntas de sus zapatos rozaron el hielo y este finalmente cedió, pero Tony ya estaba de nuevo sobre la tierra helada cubierta por una capa de nieve.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Steve abrazándolo, mientras veía el hielo quebrado a la distancia, el agua onduló y prometió estar helada, al punto de paralizar los músculos.

Tony asintió y respiró agitadamente, al tiempo que se aferraba a la ropa de Steve. Él mismo sabía el peligro, era un ser de aguas tibias, habría sufrido mucho, no habría podido moverse, ni nadar ni un poco a la superficie.

—Steve...

—Lo siento—dijo éste—, no quise hablarte así. Lo siento, sólo... es sólo que nunca había sentido esto y no quiero perderte.

Tony no dijo nada, sólo asintió, abrazándose más fuerte a él. Luego, recordando, giró el rostro hacia donde había estado ese hombre siniestro. Pero, cuando volteó, ya no estaba. Tragó saliva y volvió al abrazo.

Aquella noche, Tony se acurrucó con Steve entre las mantas de la cama, habían subido la calefacción. Se sintió confortable y seguro. Había tenido miedo en esos minutos, ahora no sabía si ese tipo era real o no, pero le había hecho sentir expuesto y tras mirar hacia Steve, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, pensó que él tampoco quería perderlo, comprendía su sentir, lo que le causaba y el dolor que prometía la separación. Steve no podría ir con él, pero él...

Se incorporó un poco y, luego, se inclinó hacia él, le besó en los labios suavemente; y fue suficiente para que Steve despertara. Le sonrió y abrazó de manera tal que Tony trepó sobre su cuerpo.

—Steve—dijo—, acepto.

—¿Eh? —Steve frunció el ceño medio dormido y confundido.

—Acepto casarme contigo.

Tony vio la sonrisa de Steve ampliarse, y lo besó para llevarse en los labios toda su dulzura.

Afuera, dormido de manera incomoda en su automóvil, con algo de frío y con pesadillas, el Dr. Von Doom y aguardaba, una vez más, que la pareja saliera. Esta vez, se dijo, no iba a fallar. Si no hubiera sido por Steve, quien había llegado justo cuando él había ido por sus redes, ese tritón ya estaría en su poder. Las instalaciones secretas en su hogar, sólo estaban esperando a su huésped y moneda de cambio. Esperaba tener más suerte al día siguiente; ya no sería tan blando.

Steve despertó contento, con mucha energía y despertó a Tony con más besos de los que él hubiera imaginado. Y después, no paró de hablar sobre la boda.

—Tengo que presentarte con mis amigos, estoy seguro de que ellos te amarán.

Tony sonreía ante la felicidad del otro, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que éste decía.

—Es más, les llamaré para vernos está tarde—dijo Steve tomando su teléfono celular, pero casi de inmediato, se dio un golpe con la palma en la frente—. Lo olvidé, hoy es la recepción en la galería. Me lo dijo Bucky, pero lo había dejado pasar.

—¿Recepción?

—Una reunión de varios artistas y clientes de la galería de mi amigo. Las personas van, comen, beben, charlan y compran arte—Steve se encogió de hombros, esa parte snob del mundo del arte no le gustaba, le parecía un tanto pretenciosa, pero no podía evitarla, era parte de su quehacer. Aunque, como artista, podía saltárselas algunas veces y apelar a la excentricidad propia del artista. En esa reunión, en particular, Bucky le había hecho prometer que iría.—. ¿Te gustaría ir? Yo tengo qué.

—Iré a dónde sea contigo, pero tengo que hablar contigo, Steve.

—Claro, amor, sólo déjame hablarle a Bucky para decirle.

Tony asintió y lo vio levantarse de la mesa mientras charlaba de trabajo y otras cosas con su amigo. Él terminó su tostada con mantequilla y giró el rostro hacia la ventana que tenía justo al lado. Si se asomaba, podía ver un poco más allá en las calles congeladas. Entonces, vio hacia abajo y se asustó al ver en la acera al hombre de la noche anterior.

Sintió pánico. Aquel sabía su secreto, y él no sabía cómo evadirlo. Tenía que decirle a Steve, antes de que él otro lo descubriera y, entonces, Steve no pudiera asimilar la verdad. Corrió la silla y fue a buscarlo.

—Cariño—sin embargo, Steve lo encontró primero. Tenía el celular en la mano y acababa de colgar—, tengo que ir por algunas cosas que me pidió mi amigo. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

—Es que, Steve—Tony miró involuntariamente en dirección a la ventana—, preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa.

—A mí también me gustaría—dijo Steve y le besó en la mejilla—. Pero tengo que ir.

—Es que...—Tony temía que, si salía, aquel hombre tuviera un balde de agua bajo su abrigo, o una manguera o algo y lo expusiera ante todo el mundo—... no quiero salir, hace mucho frío.

Steve sonrió y asintió, sabía que Tony no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas tan bajas.

—Está bien, quédate en casa, yo iré y volveré más tarde.

—Pero, Steve...

—No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo. Iré por los cuadros que me pidió y, después, a la galería. Volveré para cambiarme y nos iremos.

Tony asintió, mientras Steve corría al armario en busca de una chamarra.

—Luego, hablamos ¿sí? —dijo Steve antes de marcharse— Es sobre tu secreto, ¿verdad?

Tony abrió la boca para contestar, pero Steve ya sabía que aquello era un sí.

—Puedes prácticar las palabras en lo que vuelvo—le dijo—, por si te sientes nervioso.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto—le dijo y ganó la risa y un beso de Steve.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras éste, Tony pusó el pestillo y fue a cerrar todas las ventanas. Se atrincheraría ahí hasta la vuelta de Steve.

Víctor, por su lado, al ver salir a Steve, sólo pensó en subir, pero el portero se lo negó enérgicamente. Como no quería un escándalo ni revelar a las autoridades la presencia de un sirénido en Nueva York y que el gobierno se hiciera cargo, decidió, entonces, alcanzar a Steve. Por supuesto que lo había reconocido cuando lo vio. Era el mismo idiota que se había perdido en su isla y al que tuvo que regresar con uno de sus ayudantes. De verdad, que el mundo era un pañuelo, se dijo.

Siguió a Steve a una bodega, de la cual lo vio sacar algunos cuadros y, después, llevarlos hasta una galería en el centro. En la galería había un anuncio de un evento esa noche, habría un cóctel y varios artistas en exposición, para compra de cuadros. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que el mundo era aún más pequeño todavía. Conocía el trabajo de Steve Rogers, uno de los listados en la exposición. Lo conocía desde hacía un par de años, sus sirenas eran famosas y él mismo había comprado algunas pinturas. Imaginó que el tritón también asistiría, así que comenzó a idear un plan para colarse en la fiesta y, además, capturarlo.

Tony no se aburrió mientras esperaba, se entretuvo con la Tablet y la laptop de Steve. Le gustaban esas cosas tecnológicas y había encontrado en internet como funcionaban y, cada vez que algo saltaba a su curiosidad, la buscaba y aprendía más. Así, pronto, dominó algunos conocimientos de física y matemáticas. Estaba aprendiendo como crear algoritmos para las aplicaciones cuando la puerta se abrió y se atoró con la cadena que él había puesto.

—Ah, ¿Tony?

Éste sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Steve, y saltó de su asiento hacía la puerta. Corrió la cadena y abrazó a Steve cuando éste abrió los brazos para ello. Le traía otro ramo de flores, ésta vez, rosas blancas. Tony corrió a ponerlas en el florero con las rojas, mientras Steve cerraba la puerta.

Se sentía aliviado de que éste volviera y de que el hombre ese, ya no estuviera en la acera esperándolos.

—Bucky y Nat están ansiosos por conocerte—le dijo Steve, mientras se servía un poco de agua y veía a Tony meter con cuidado las rosas en el florero. Pero, a pesar de ese cuidado, no pudo evitar pincharse un dedo con las espinas.

—Auch—se quejó y vio en la yema de su dedo una gota de sangre.

Steve acudió a su ayuda.

—Déjame ver—le pidió y Tony le tendió su mano. Steve se llevó el dedo herido a la boca y lavó con su lengua y saliva la herida—. Es sólo un pinchazo, estará bien—le dijo.

Tony ya lo sabía, pero le gustaba ser mimado.

—Duele—dijo.

Steve sonrió, le besó la punta del dedo, el dorso de la mano y, luego, tirando un poco de él, le alcanzó el cuello, el mentón y, finalmente, los labios. Tony se abrazó a él y correspondió con vehemencia aquella caricia. Luego, jugando, empujó a Steve deshaciendo el abrazo y haciéndolo tropezar con el sofá detrás de él. Trepó en su regazo, entonces, para continuar con el beso y subir un poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Steve le quitó la playera y suéter juntos por encima de la cabeza y aprovechó para besarle la clavícula, y morderle suavemente los pezones. Tony gimió e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que se apoyaba suavemente las manos en los hombros contrarios. Movió la cadera en pequeños círculos, buscando despertar la erección de su futuro esposo debajo de él. Y cuando la sintió contra sí, pugnando por salir del pantalón, bajó de las piernas de Steve y se arrodilló frente a él. Le quitó el cinturón, se deshizo del botón y la cremallera y liberó de la tela del calzoncillo aquel miembro erecto, caliente y firme.

—Tony...

—Ya aprendí—dijo éste con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Luego, bajó el rostro, rozó con la mejilla el glande y abrió la boca para morder suavemente la raíz de ese pene, luego, suavemente, deslizó su lengua hacia arriba. Sintió los dedos de Steve contra su nuca, entreverando su pelo, y cerró los ojos cuando alcanzó la punta húmeda y la engulló después; tomó tanto como pudo en su boca, sintió el sabor amargo del pre semen en su garganta y lengua. Comenzó la felación despacio, moviendo su lengua en círculos, en busca de más de ese sabor. Luego, sólo tomó todo cuando podía, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, sintiendo la presión de los dedos de Steve sobre su pelo. Hasta que, finalmente, se tensó bajo contra sus labios y un torrente tibio se derramó en su boca.

—No lo tragues—le pidió Steve y le tendió la mano en forma de cuenco, donde Tony depositó cuanto pudo de su semen.

Tony giró sobre sus talones y se deshizo de su pantalón para, después, inclinarse con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de centro. Sintió el tibio líquido contra su entrada, usado para facilitar la dilatación. Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Steve moviéndose en su interior, buscando con la yema de los dedos ese punto específico, que le hacía gemir y temblar siempre. Después, Steve tiró de su cadera, y lo sentó sobre su miembro, al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Tony se arqueó y apoyó contra su torso. Sintió un beso en su hombro, otro en su cuello, y el lóbulo de su oreja, le provocaban estremecimientos, le erizaron la piel y jadeó por más. Steve le separó las piernas con las rodillas, provocando que la penetración fuera más profunda. Luego, lo inclinó un poco y empujó su cadera contra sus nalgas. Se sentía tan bien que encontró la manera de moverse. Se corrieron juntos y el abrazo tierno volvió. Steve rodeó la cintura de Tony y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. Tony, luchó por recuperar su respiración y, cuando lo hizo, dobló su brazo en busca del rostro de Steve, quien levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Tony y darse la oportunidad de besarlo una vez más.

Más tarde, tras un par de besos y de juguetear en el sofá, Steve dio cuenta de la hora y dijo que tenían que ducharse para cambiarse e ir a la galería. Tony, como siempre, lo mandó por delante, excusándose con buscar ropa para la ocasión. Y un par de horas después, salieron juntos hacia la galería. Fueron en auto, el cual le había prestado Natasha a Steve para ir por las pinturas y llegar a tiempo a la recepción con su pareja.

Tony estaba nervioso, y un poco inquieto. Miró a todos lados en busca de aquel hombre, pero no lo encontró y , dentro de la galería, se sintió un poco más seguro, colgando del brazo de Steve. Natasha y Bucky eran una pareja agradable y atractiva, ambos eran muy guapos. Tony congenió con ellos rápidamente, en especial con la chica, con quién se paseo mirando por los cuadros, cuando Steve tuvo que atender junto con Bucky a un par de clientes.

—Esos son de Steve—dijo Tony cuando encontraron las pinturas de unas sirenas explorando un barco hundido.

Natasha asintió y sonrió. Tony, a veces, le parecía un niño que estaba conociendo el mundo.

—¿Te gustan? —le preguntó.

Tony asintió. Y le gustaban particularmente porque significaban que, de alguna manera, Steve no lo había olvidado del todo tras ese accidente.

—Steve dice que viniste a buscarlo.

Tony asintió.

—¿Te enamoraste de él a primera vista?

Tony volvió a asentir.

—Pero eso ya tiene tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo conocías de antes?

Tony asintió.

—Casi de toda la vida.

Natasha le miró asombrada. No tenía idea y estaba segura que Steve tampoco. Fuese como fuese estaba contenta de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a alguien que amara de esa manera tan apasionada e incondicional, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo— Bucky y yo vamos a casarnos también.

Tony sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo haremos en la playa—dijo ella—, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

—Yo también quisiera casarme en la playa—dijo Tony, pensando que sería lo más cerca que estaría de casa después de que la luna llena terminara, ese era el tercer día, sólo le quedaban unas horas de éste y comenzaría el cuarto día. Estaba muy cerca del quinto, la luna cambiaría de fase completamente y, entonces, ya no podría volver. Pero no importaba, no, si podía estar con el amor de su vida para siempre.

Vio a Steve a la distancia estrechar un par de manos y, después, acercarse con Bucky, hacia ellos.

—Parece que ya terminaron—dijo Nastasha dándole un sorbo a su copa de champagne.

Tony sonrió y cuando tuvo cerca a Steve estiró el brazo para abrazarlo, éste lo estrechó y le susurró al oído que lo acompañara al jardín de la galería. Tony asintió y lo siguió entre la multitud hasta unas puertas francesas que estaban cerradas. Cuando Steve las abrió, Tony vio un precioso jardín con una enorme fuente en el centro. Había una sirena en la cúspide de ésta y Tony sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Es muy bonita.

Steve asintió detrás de él.

—Tony—dijo y cuando Tony volteó a verlo, estaba con una rodilla hincada en el pasto. Entre las manos llevaba una cajita de terciopelo negro que abrió para mostrarle un anillo plateado con tres brillantes discretos incrustados en él—, sólo quiero preguntarlo oficialmente: ¿te casarías conmigo?

Tony sonrió, había visto que significaba eso en algunas películas. Asintió y cuando Steve se levantó y le colocó el anillo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó como la primera vez.

Entonces, la magia se vio coartada por unos aplausos rítmicos, pero solitarios. Alguien más los había seguido hasta ahí y Tony sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies cuando reconoció al hombre. Steve frunció el ceño y, también, lo reconoció.

—Yo lo conozco—dijo—, es el Dr. van Dam.

—Dr. von Doom—corrigió Víctor con exasperación.

—Ah... eso—Steve giró hacia Tony—, él estaba en la isla. 

—Sí, le ayudé a volver a tierra, ¿recuerda, Rogers? —dijo Víctor rodando los ojos.

—Sí, también recuerdo que dijo que mejor me hubiera ahogado, así, tal vez, podría hacer un análisis en tiempo de real de mi cuerpo descomponiéndose en el mar.

—Eso aún lo puedo hacer.

Steve frunció el ceño. Si antes le había caído mal, ahora más. Tony le sujetó del saco.

—Steve, vámonos—pidió.

—Me temo que eso no será posible—dijo von Doom—, estoy algo cansado de perseguirlos por todos lados como un idiota. Así que no más.

—¿De qué habla? —dijo Steve.

—Supongo que no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Quién es en realidad.

—¡Vámonos, Steve!—pidió Tony, de nuevo.

Steve asintió, no le gustaba la actitud de ese tipo, así que tomó la mano de Tony dispuesto a volver a la fiesta que se veía puertas atrás. Entonces, como respuesta, Víctor sacó un revólver del bolsillo interno de su saco.

—Tenemos suerte hoy—dijo apuntándoles, Steve se puso frente a Tony y ambos retrocedieron hacia el borde de la fuente—, no tenemos nieve, pero me temo que el agua estará fría.

Miró hacia arriba, Tony lo imitó y vio un domo transparente en el que se veían los copos de nieve cayendo y acumulándose.

—No sé qué pretende—dijo Steve— pero...

—No crea que soy tonto—dijo Víctor—. Sé lo que es esa cosa—dijo señalando a Tony.

—No sé de qué habla, pero será mejor que se vaya.

—Nadie se ha dado cuenta, la música sigue sonando.

Steve dio un paso hacia él y Víctor disparó. La bala le dio en Steve , pero hizo más que eso, lo empujó hacia atrás, y tropezó con Tony, quien intentando atraparlo terminó tropezando, a su vez, con el borde de la fuente y ambos cayeron en ella.

Víctor sonrió y corrió hacia ahí, sacó un radio pequeño del bolsillo de su pantalón y dio una orden, mientras se acercaba a la fuente.

Tony sintió el agua empapando su ropa, sabía que no podría huir ahora, Steve estaba en sus brazos, herido, su sangre coloreaba el agua de la fuente. La ropa cedió, se hizo trizas y su cola de tritón chapoteó contra el agua. Entonces vio a Víctor, de pie frente a él en el borde de la fuente, lo vio sonreír y sintió odiarlo. Pero lejos de que se descubriera su secreto, temía por Steve, quien adolorido, aún no se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

Tony asintió, incapaz de ocultar su miedo y sus lágrimas.

—Qué romántico—dijo Víctor y saltó a la fuente. Tomó a Tony del brazo y tiró de él—. Suficiente, nosotros nos vamos.

Tony se negó, se abrazó a Steve, mientras éste hacia lo que podía con su brazo sano para sujetarlo. Entonces, se escucharon gritos y disparos en el interior de la galería. Casi en seguida, un grupo de hombres encapuchados y de negro, entraron al jardín.

—Vamos, ayúdenme—dijo Víctor.

Los hombres tiraron de Tony, separándolo de Steve a quien empujaron lejos y dejaron en fuente. Steve vio a Tony estirando los brazos hacia él, luchando contra los otros que los separaban, él hizo lo mismo. Pero aquellos eran más y lo regresaron al fondo de la fuente. Sintió una mano en el rostro que le impidió emerger del agua.

—¡Steve! —gritó Tony cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Víctor hacía—¡Déjalo!

—Es un testigo—dijo Víctor y empujó el rostro de Steve con fuerza contra el azulejo que recubría el fondo de la fuente, quien, con el golpe, dejo de moverse. Luego, Víctor se incorporó y giró hacia Tony, a quien sus hombres envolvían en una especie de saco-camilla y lo ataban a ella, le vio llorar y lo escuchó gritar el nombre de Steve. Víctor se encogió de hombros —, creo que se ahogó—dijo y, luego, ordenó—: llévenselo.

—¡NO! ¡Steve! ¡Ste...! —Tony sintió una mordaza y luego como le cubrían la cabeza por completo. Sólo hubo oscuridad entonces.

Víctor se puso, como el resto de sus hombres un pasamontaña y salió detrás de ellos. Dentro de la galería todos los asistentes estaban boca abajo recostados en el suelo. Mientras otro par de hombres los amenazaban con armas largas. Víctor salió con su prisionero, subió a una de las camionetas que aguaradaban afuera y se marchó. Entonces, libres por fin, Bucky se levantó del piso, comprobó que Natasha estaba bien y, luego, ambos, corrieron hacia el jardín.

—¡Steve! —Llamó Bucky cuando saltó a la fuente y lo sujetó del saco para sacarlo de ahí—¡Hey! ¡Hermano, despierta!

Natasha lo imitó y se arrodilló con él en la fuente. Ese brusco movimiento por parte de Bucky, hizo que Steve volviera en sí. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera estado en una pesadilla.

—¡Tony! —exclamó y quiso ponerse de pie—Se lo llevaron.

—¡Espera, Steve! —Natasha le sujetó—Estás herido.

—No importa yo...—Steve sintió que se mareaba y volvió a desmayarse, por suerte, Bucky estaba ahí y lo sostuvo.

—Tiene una herida en la cabeza—dijo Natasha al paramédico que tenía al teléfono— y una herida de bala cerca del hombro.

Víctor escuchó las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas calles atrás. Y sonrió. Bueno, se dijo, tener dinero y contactos con el bajo mundo tenía sus ventajas, quedaría impune. Las camionetas se dirigieron a una casa a las afueras de Nueva York, en cuyo sótano, Víctor había acondicionado para tener una enorme pecera. Ahí fue donde liberaron a Tony quien, nadó hasta el fondo de ésta y se hizo un ovillo. Víctor decidió darle esa noche para aclimatarse a su nuevo hábitat permanente y pidió que taparan la pecera. No había problema. Se dijo, puesto que el agua tenía un sistema para mantenerse oxigenada. Lo vio, por última vez, y se marchó.

Tony se incorporó un poco, sólo para mirar en su dedo el anillo que Steve le había dado. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se sintió triste. Desconsolado, pensó que no le importaba fuese lo que fuese que ese hombre le hiciera. Si Steve ya no estaba, si no existía más, ya nada tenía sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Ya casi, ya casi.
> 
> Perdón por el drama... XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve despertó al día siguiente. Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo derecho no lo podía mover sin que le diera una punzada en el hombro. En ese estado se sentía inútil, y era algo que no podía permitirse, así que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para sentirse mejor y salir del hospital cuanto antes para poder ir a buscar a Tony.

La policía había tomado el asunto como una carpeta más de investigación, y estaban trabajando a paso de tortuga. Así que los amigos habían tomado las riendas del asunto.

Natasha había ido a investigar a las universidades en busca del Dr. von Doom, pero no encontró más que opiniones adversas de colegas y el hecho de que se encontraba fuera de la universidad, es decir, que hace mucho no trabaja ahí. En adición, todos mostraban cierta renuencia a hablar de él, preferían mantenerse fuera de cualquier asunto que lo relacionara.

Steve había recordado que el mismo von Doom en la isla había mencionado a otro doctor con el que aparentemente tenía un conflicto. Si era así, pensó, quizás él sería capaz de ayudarlos. Ese doctor era Reed Richards, quien en esos momentos se encontraba precisamente con Víctor.

—No puedes mantenerlo ahí—le dijo mientras lo perseguía por el sótano-laboratorio; al mismo tiempo señaló hacia la enorme pecera donde mantenía recluido a Tony.

—Puedo y lo hago.

—La policía lo está buscando.

—La policía no encontrará nada—Víctor se detuvo y le miró con altanería—. ¿Ahora me crees? Por fin, no tendrás más opción que decir que tengo toda la razón y soy un genio.

Reed sacudió la cabeza y lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Necesitas reaccionar. No estamos hablando de ciencia, eso no es lo que te importa, sólo quieres complacer a tu padre—Reed lo sacudió un poco—. Hablamos de un ser vivo, con sentimientos, y que está sufriendo.

Víctor lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la pecera. El agua ya lucía un poco turbia, Tony seguía deprimido, siempre en un rincón del fondo ovillado contra sí mismo, sujetando su mano con el anillo aquel contra su pecho. Su cola antes brillante roja y dorada, lucía parda y con algunas descamaciones. Víctor chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo tiene que vivir lo suficiente para llevarle a Latveria.

—No llegará al fin de semana tal y como ésta. Víctor, no sabes ni el grado de salinidad, ni la temperatura, ni nada de lo que necesita para estar bien.

—No molestes Reed, y mejor vete—dijo dándole un manotazo y subiendo las escaleras.

—Víctor, tienes que pensarlo.

—No tengo nada que pensar, en cuando lleguen los del transporte, me marcharé, mientras tanto, cierra el pico. Ahora, vete, y cuidado sí dices dónde lo tengo.

Reed fue escoltado a la salida por un par de gorilas, que le cerraron la puerta de la mansión de von Doom en las narices. Pensó que no podía quedarse callado, le apenaba tener que avisar a la policía, porque, una vez que la existencia del tritón saliera a la luz, el gobierno lo capturaría y aunque, quizás, mejorarían las condiciones del hábitat de éste, nunca lo dejarían libre y quien sabe a qué experimentos lo someterían. Esa era una opción, la otra era que los medios se enteraran y, entonces, tampoco le dejarían en paz, incluso, quizás, se desataría una búsqueda y cacería de sirenas. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si no hacía algo, para cuando los transportistas de Víctor llegaran, el tritón habría muerto.

La solución llegó cuando, al regresar a su cubículo en la universidad, aún ponderando sus opciones, apareció un hombre acompañado de una chica pelirroja que se identificaron como James y Nastasha Barnes, y le pidieron su ayuda para encontrar al tritón. Reed, entonces, fue a visitar a su departamento a otro hombre que se recuperaba de una herida de bala en el hombro y de un golpe en el la cabeza. Aunque aquello sonaba aparatoso, resultaba, no serlo mucho. El hombre estaba activo a pesar de las vendas y enojado con Víctor como sólo podía estar un amante al que le han arrebatado todo lo que importa.

—Víctor—explicó Reed a los tres amigos que lo interrogaban—es heredero de un pequeño país cercano a los Balcanes: Latveria. Bueno, es más bien un hijo ilegitimo del Rey, pero el único que tiene. Yno es como si lo quisiera mucho, a pesar de mandarlo aquí a estudiar... en fin, su padre siempre ha tenido una obsesión con las sirenas. Víctor me contó que, cuando joven, su padre juró ver algunas mientras navegaba por el Mar negro. El rey le encomendó a Víctor la búsqueda de su existencia, que probara que decía a la verdad y, entonces, al ganar para el Rey veracidad, él podría regresar a casa... ver a su madre... sé que eso no justifica sus acciones, pero está desesperado.

—Sólo quiero que devuelva a Tony, no quiero que se convierta en la mascota de alguien o en un arma política y menos en el alimento de los medios de comunicación—dijo Steve—. Quiero a mi amor de vuelta conmigo, la policía no hará nada y ese Víctor tiene poder, pero, de alguna manera tengo, que hacerlo.

—Podemos entrar—dijo Reed—. Puedo ayudarles, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho.

—¿Cómo podemos entrar? —preguntó, Bucky.

—Vendrán unos hombres desde Rusia para transportar al tritón, por medio de un salvo conducto de la mafia rusa. Todo es secretismo ahí. Lo llevaran a Europa. Si pudiéramos entrar como si fuéramos ellos... bueno, como si ustedes fueran ellos...—expuso, Reed—. Tal vez, tendríamos una oportunidad.

Steve volteó a ver a Natasha y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema—dijo.

—Hagámoslo—dijo Steve.

Entonces, planeó una estrategia para el rescate de Tony.

A las 600 horas Steve, Bucky y Natasha arribaron a la mansión von Doom. El Dr. Reed Richards, quien ya estaba esperándolos ahí, fingiendo otro asunto con von Doom, y estaba siendo cateado por los guardias de seguridad.

Cuando llegaron y dijeron que eran los del transporte, uno de los guardias los interrogó en ruso. Natasha, quien se presentó como la jefa de los otros dos, y quien era rusa de nacimiento, contestó con naturalidad e incluso se permitió un par de chistes con el guardia y un ligero, pero persuasivo coqueteo, que no pasó desapercibido por su prometido.

—¿No te pasaste un poquito? —le dijo en voz baja cuando eran conducidos hacia el sótano.

Natasha le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Veo que las clases de ruso han funcionado—le dijo y Bucky suspiró—. Ya que has sido buen estudiante, tendrás tu recompensa más tarde.

—¿En serio? —Bucky pareció olvidar el porqué de su molestia.

—Dejen el filtreo para luego—les murmuró Steve y ambos recompusieron su seriedad.

El guardia no prestó atención a sus murmullos y apretó el código de seguridad, y abrió la puerta.

—Dense prisa—dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos una vez que pasaron.

Los tres miraron aquel lugar con algo de zozobra. Fue Steve quien encontró a Tony, éste estaba en un rincón de la pecera, hecho bolita. Corrió hacia él y le tocó el vidrió con un suave golpecito. Tony dio un respingo y levantó la vista despacio. Al verlo, su rostro recobró un poco de su sonrisa.

Steve, entonces, subió las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la pecera, habían quitado la tapa al darse cuenta que Tony no tenía deseos de intentar escape alguno, así que, cuando llego a la cima, Tony emergió del agua y estiró los brazos hacia él.

—¡Steve! —le dijo al abrazarlo—Creí que te había perdido.

—Y yo a ti, Tony—soltó un poco su agarré y le besó en los labios—¿Éste era tu secreto?

Tony asintió bajando la mirada.

—Yo... lo siento.

—No importa—le dijo Steve—, te amaré no importa quién o qué seas.

Tony sonrió y buscó otro beso de parte de Steve.

Bucky y Nat contemplaron la escena, por un segundo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos —dijo Nat, obligándolos a separarse—. Steve, hay que darnos prisa.

Steve asintió y sacó a Tony de la pecera, lo llevó hasta la manta que sus amigos habían tendido en el suelo, donde habían colocado algunas toallas, para sécarlo.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Tony? ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy—le dijo mientras Natasha y Bucky hacían lo posible por secar su aleta.

Steve lo besó de nuevo. Fue testigo de la transformación de la cola de pez a un par de pies y piernas. Luego, ayudó a Tony a levantarse. Natasha sacó de la mochila que llevaba, como supuesto equipo de transporte, algo de ropa para él.

—Será mejor que te vistas.

Tony asintió y apoyándose en Steve logró vestirse con rapidez. Luego, Nat le puso unas esposas de mentira en las muñecas.

—Listo, vámonos.

Bucky y Steve se posaron uno a cada lado de Tony como dos custodios y siguieron a Nat fuera del laboratorio. Tony caminó fingiendo torpeza y apatía. Había comprendido que pasaba y estaba dispuesto a seguir la pantomima. El guardia que los había llevado, los condujo hasta el vestíbulo. Ellos salieron y, justo entonces, se estacionó una camioneta detrás de su auto. De ella bajaron dos fornidos y mal encarados hombres. Los amigos habían subido a Tony al auto y Bucky se disponía a tomar el volante. Cuando escucharon:

—Venimos por el paquete, somos los rusos.

—¿Los rusos? —dijo el guardia de la puerta— ¿qué no son ellos?

Señaló hacia el auto donde Tony y Steve ya estaban sentados. Nat y Bucky que aún no subían al auto, se miraron y subieron como rayos. Bucky encendió el motor del vehículo y arrancó haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Los rusos se miraron también y corrieron a su vehículo para perseguirlos, los guardias activaron a la alarma y también se pusieron en movimiento.

Minutos antes de que la alarma sonara, Reed había logrado tener una entrevista con Víctor, éste había tardado en ceder, pero, finalmente, lo dejo pasar a su despacho. El trabajo de Reed era distraerlo lo suficiente para que no se le ocurriera bajar, mientras los otros tres hacían el trabajo. 

—Si vienes a decirme que debo dejarlo ir, olvídalo.

—Víctor, tienes que hacerlo. Esto no te servirá de nada. ¿De verdad crees que tu padre merece tus consideraciones?

—No se trata de él.

—Lo sé. Pero esa criatura es alguien que tiene quienes lo aman y esperan.

—Yo también los tengo—dijo Víctor desviando la vista.

—Sí, pero no sólo en Latveria—Reed le sujetó suavemente el brazo—. Víctor, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos estudiantes y los planes que teníamos?

Víctor volteó a verle.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora.

—Víctor, tu padre ya no tiene credibilidad, tu pueblo quiere a alguien que ponga las cosas en orden y estoy seguro de que tú podrías ser ese alguien. No necesitarás el permiso de nadie, ellos pedirán por ti.

—¿Estás hablando de deponer a mi padre?

—Sí. Estoy hablando de eso.

—Pero...

—Yo iré contigo, no importa—Reed alcanzó la mejilla de Víctor y la acunó en su palma.

—¿Lo harías?

Reed asintió. Víctor escuchó la alarma justo cuando él y Reed estaban a punto de besarse. Miró por las pantallas que tenía instaladas en el sótano. El tritón se había marchado o más bien, lo habían ayudado a escapar.

Volteó a ver a Reed y le señaló con el dedo.

—Tú lo hiciste—dijo—, tú... mentiroso.

—No te mentí.

—Lo hiciste—dijo Víctor—, sólo me estabas distrayendo.

Reed suspiró y salió corriendo detrás de Víctor, quien había salido de la oficina como un bólido para unirse a la persecución. Tuvo que tomar su auto, pero, en lugar de seguirlos, cortó camino; sabía a donde se dirigían los otros cuatro.

Bucky, mientras tanto, manejaba como un loco pasándose altos y dando vueltas cerradas, buscando las calles más libres de Nueva York, hacia el muelle más cercano. Tony y Steve en el asiento trasero sólo rebotaban de vez en cuando, pero eso no impedía que fueran abrazados, intentando mantenerse juntos. Tony se sintió mejor entonces, mucho más tranquilo y feliz. Pero sabía que la despedida estaba cerca, ese era el quinto día. Tenía que volver entonces, o no lo haría nunca más; y sabía que no podía quedarse, que ese von Doom lo perseguiría y que la vida de Steve estaba en riesgo mientras estuviera con él. Así que la opción de ir al muelle le causa una sensación agridulce.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar, y cuando creían haber perdido a sus perseguidores, Bucky vio una de las camionetas por el espejo retrovisor acercándose.

—Joder, esto no tendrá fin—dijo dio un volantazo y dio una vuelta de 180° quedando de frente al auto que se acercaba—Salgan y corran, ya están cerca—dijo.

—¡Vayan! —Les dijo Nat—Nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo váyanse—dijo ella de nuevo.

Steve y Tony salieron del auto tan rápido como pudieron y tomados de las manos echaron a correr rumbo al muelle. Bucky apretó el volante con sus manos.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó a su prometida.

Natasha lo miró, le sujetó el rostro y lo besó en la boca brevemente.

—¡Hazlo! —dijo.

Bucky pisó el acelerador y fue directo a impactarse con el auto contrario. Los rusos hace tiempo que habían abandonado la persecución, después de todo, no era asunto suyo y ni siquiera sabían qué era el paquete, se habían comunicado con sus jefes y estos les habían dicho que prestarían el servicio, pero era von Doom quien tenía que entregar el paquete. Así que, quienes iban en ese auto eran los guardias de Víctor y vieron el auto dirigirse a ellos como un kamikaze, y el conductor pisó el acelerador también.

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo el copiloto quien hacía lo posible por disparar por la ventanilla, pero decidió mejor meterse al interior del auto.

—Se quitarán—dijo.

El otro miró.

—No, no lo harán—dijo e intervino girando el volante.

El conductor tuvo que pisar el freno y; Bucky y Natasha, al ver la maniobra, hicieron lo mismo, sólo para ver como el auto contrario perdía el control y se estrellaba contra un poste. Ambos rieron, chocaron manos y maniobraron para seguir otro camino, esperando que, si los seguían, al menos, pudieran alejarlos de Tony y Steve. Quienes ya habían llegado a los muelles, y su carrera se detuvo en el borde de uno.

Steve abrazó a Tony y lo besó con apremió.

—Tienes que irte, ese hombre no te dejará en paz.

Tony asintió, con un nudo ahogándole la garganta.

—Steve... lo siento.

—Está bien, está bien—Steve también quería llorar—. No quisiera dejarte ir, pero...

Tony lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos derramaron lágrimas. Tony se apartó un poco, se quitó su medallón y le indicó a Steve que se agachara un poco, para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza y colgarlo en su cuello.

—Así siempre estaré contigo—dijo.

Steve lo abrazó y besó de nuevo.

—Te amo—le dijo.

—Y yo a ti—dijo Tony—, siempre lo haré.

Steve suspiró y se mordió los labios para evitar llorar. Tony no se animaba a saltar, y ese momento de indecisión, permitió que Víctor llegara. Éste se había imaginado a donde irían y, como Reed, había tomado otro camino. Ambos doctores, llegaron al mismo tiempo, Víctor sacó su arma y les gritó, mientras Reed salía de su auto y corría hacia él para detenerlo.

Defensivamente, Steve sujetó a Tony de la cintura y se aventó con él al mar. Reed tacleó a Víctor en el pavimento y ambos rodaron peleando por el arma. Se escuchó un disparo y unas gaviotas echaron a volar.

En el mar Tony se quitó la ropa para poder nadar con libertad. Steve se sumergía con él, parecía tranquilo a pesar de que ganaban profundidad. Tony lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia arriba, buscando emerger. Cuando lo hicieron, se abrazaron.

—Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo—pidió Tony, pero sabía que pedirle eso a Steve era condenarlo a muerte.

—Yo te seguiría.

Fue ahí cuando escucharon el disparo, Tony se encogió y pegó al cuerpo de Steve.

—Es mejor que te vayas—dijo Steve—. Yo estaré bien.

Le señaló una de las boyas del muelle, se quedaría ahí, algún pescador daría parte a la guardia costera.

Tony asintió.

—Te amo—dijo.

—Y yo a ti y siempre lo haré.

Tony asintió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y, por última vez, lo abrazó y besó. Le ayudó a llegar a la boya y, entonces, Steve le vio sumergirse en el agua. Vio su aleta salir y perderse entre los rayos dorados y rojizos del sol del atardecer que caían sobre el mar, después.

Suspiró y, luego, cuando vio que Reed se asomaba por el muelle y tiraba el arma de Víctor al mar, sintió un poco de alivio. Pero algo lo llamaba como cuando era niño. El llamado del mar, tal vez, o el color rojo y dorado en su superficie. Se soltó poco a poco de la boya, respiró profundo y entonces, decidió sumergirse e ir, como pudiera, detrás de Tony.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, Tony había emprendido el camino de vuelta también. Al verse, se abrazaron y besaron, todo bajo el agua.

—No quiero—escuchó que decía Tony—, yo quiero quedarme contigo.

—Y yo contigo—respondió Steve y, para su sorpresa, las palabras viajaron a Tony por el agua con claridad.

—¿Estás bien?

Steve asintió, y era muy raro. Estaba sumergido en el agua. Si volteaba hacia arriba, podía ver la mancha luminosa del sol, pero podía ver perfectamente en el agua también y... respirar. Algo cruzó en su mente.

—Cuando era niño—dijo—, tuve un accidente.

—Lo sé—dijo Tony.

—Eras tú, ¿verdad?

Tony le sonrió.

—Debiste decírmelo.

Tony se abrazó a su cuello.

—Temía darte miedo.

—Pero, en ese entonces, no me sentí desesperado—continuó Steve, abrazando a Tony contra sí—, no sentí que estuviera ahogándome. Luego, cuando me golpeó la lancha y quedé inconsciente, aunque escupí agua, tampoco sentí haberme ahogado. Y cuando von Doom me estrelló y "ahogó" en la fuente, no fue eso... fue el golpe que me dio.

Tony se separó un poco de él y sonrió.

—Eres como yo—dijo, pero al mirar a Steve, éste no tenía una cola de pez como él—. Pero, perdiste tu aleta.

—¿Cómo? Yo no lo entiendo, como puedo quedarme a charlar contigo así.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba, porque tenía a Steve a su lado.

—Acompáñame a casa—dijo—, tal vez, ellos puedan explicarnos.

Steve le sonrió y asintió. Tony se separó un poco, dio una pirueta como cuando era niño y estiró sus brazos hacia Steve. Éste se impulsó un poco hacia él con brazos y piernas, lo alcanzó y sujetó entrelazando sus dedos.

—Guíame—le pidió al tiempo que besaba el anillo que rodeaba el dedo anular del castaño.

—Más te vale que la propuesta siga en pie—dijo Tony riendo.

—Lo está, por supuesto que lo está. Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Compartieron un beso más y, después, Tony lo guió a través de las corrientes, las dunas y mesetas marinas; los corales y las algas, y entre los bancos de peces. Juguetearon con los delfines y evitaron hábilmente al tiburón. Se adentraron en las profundidades del mar, donde la luz del sol penetraba, pero dónde los ojos humanos jamás habrían visto. El brillo de las torres doradas y brillantes de una ciudad submarina, de aquel reino de las sirenas, le dio la bienvenida.

FIN

Epílogo.

Bucky se sentó en la arena blanca, cuando estaba anocheciendo. Sintió el toque de la mano de Natasha y un suave beso en su mejilla. Al día siguiente, a esa hora, estarían casados. Pero había una cosa que lamentaban: que Steve no estuviera ahí.

Después de la trifulca con von Doom, Reed Richards había resultado herido y Steve se había perdido en el mar junto con Tony. Ya que no había pruebas que incriminaran a Víctor por una posible muerte del pintor, salió libre, además, Reed no presentó cargos por la herida que le había provocado. Después, supieron que se había marchado a Latveria.

Se organizaron búsquedas, pero Steve nunca apareció ni siquiera su cuerpo. Bucky y Nat esperaban que estuviera siendo feliz, en algún lugar de la tierra junto a Tony, pero la duda no les dejaba dormir a veces. Ojalá hubieran hecho más, se decían continuamente. Como en esa noche.

Natasha se sentó a lado de su novio y ambos miraron hacia las olas, ahora oscuras.

—Ojalá viniera—dijo Bucky—. Sabía la fecha, tal vez, venga.

Nat le abrazó y asintió. Steve era como un hermano para Bucky, iba a ser su padrino de bodas y no entrego tal honor a nadie a pesar de que, probablemente, Steve no volvería.

Entonces, mientras ambos contemplaban con melancolía el mar oscuro. Vieron una sombra que había llegado con las olas, pero que no se había marchado con ellas, sino que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Al principio, no le encontraron forma, pero, a medida que se acercaba, la sombra cobró la forma de un hombre cargando a alguien en brazos, alguien que tenía una cola de pez.

Bucky y Nat se miraron. Sin pensarlo, se pusieron de pie y voltearon a su alrededor. No había ni un alma.

La luz de malecón y la luna los iluminaron pálidamente y la pareja no pudo hace más que sonreír: Se trataban de Steve y Tony. Steve dejó a Tony sentado en la arena. Natasha se acercó a él y le ayudó a secarse con el pareo de su bikini, en tanto que Steve y Bucky compartían un abrazo.

—Espero que no hayas adelantado la boda—dijo Steve.

—No, pero tú necesitas algo de ropa nueva.

Steve asintió. Durante su estancia en el mar, había encontrado libertad para moverse sin ropa, y a pesar de haber mantenido en resguardo la ropa con la que había saltado meses antes del muelle en Nueva York, ésta estaba un poco roída por el agua salada.

—Creo que tendrás que ponerte esto—rió Natasha entregándole a Tony el pareo.

Tony se puso de pie con ayuda de Steve y se enredó la prenda en la cadera. Jugando, la balanceó de un lado a otro.

—¿Luzco sexy? —preguntó y Natasha rió.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Bucky a su amigo.

—Es una larga historia—le dijo Steve.

—Pero tenemos tiempo—dijo Tony abrazándose a su torso— ¿Verdad?

Steve asintió y su vista se elevó hacia el cielo, dónde la luna llena brillaba en lo alto. Tenía muchas cosas que contarles a sus amigos: una aventura increíble y un romance que se mantuvo firme...

Pero esa es otra historia, así que, por ahora, a dormir. Porque colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Era un cuento para adultos jaja
> 
> ¿Les deje con alguna dudas? XD Espero que no muchas.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Este fic ¡Esta terminado! Fue una tarea maratónica y tal vez alguna cosas estén un poco rara, pero ¿saben qué? Es un regalo de mi para mí, que quiero compartir con ustedes. Ya que es mi cumplemenos y tenía ganas de escribir una historia así desde hace mucho. Tenía la película Splash (Me enamoré de una sirena en latinoamerica) en la mente, pero no la recordaba bien, hace unos días la vi y mis ganas resurgieron. Es una versión muy modificada, porque no hay mucha comedia en ella como en la película, pero sigo esperando que les guste. 
> 
> Otra cosa: yo AMO a las sirenas. Sí, Ariel es mi princesa Disney favorita y me sé las canciones... jaja soy como Chris Evans en ese sentido. Por cierto, él es mi principe Eric por excelencia (hace poco vi que preguntaban que principe le quedaba, en un grupo de fb, esa es mi respuesta jaja) Sólo le hace falta una pintadita de pelo y tantan, los ojos azules ya los tiene. Sorry not sorry. Y bueno, todo este rollo, es sólo para confesar mi obsesión con las sirenas... ya. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
